


Don't Dimension It

by Frothy_Frowns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrorswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Angst, Author doesn't quite know the difference between Fellswap and Swapfell, Bara Papyrus (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Boys Will Be Boys, Breeding Kink, CONGRATS!! You've just obtained a gaggle of overprotective needy skeletons, Chubby Reader, Depression, Dirty Jokes, Doomfanger - Freeform, Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Harems, I swear it's like a frat house in here, I'm making this up as I go, I'm trying my best here, Jealous Skeletons, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Marijuana, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nesting, OOC, Oral, PTSD, Plot What Plot, Praise Kink, Questionable jokes, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is lowkey based onme buT DONT WORRY IT'S STILL ALL YOU BBY, Reader plays a lot of intruments, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Slow Updates, Smut, Sock Fetish, Suicide mentions, Swearing, Trigger Warnings, Vaginal Sex, Will tag more as we go, Yandere, but not too extreme sorry, heat - Freeform, kinda a fast burn???, needy skeletons are needy, not gonna lie this is pretty OOC, reader is genderneutral, so she kinda went with her own thing with bits and pieces from both kinda???, some of these skelles are just gross omg, song fic maybe??, sorry if it's too cringey, there will be sad times, you will find SO MANY REFERENCES in this I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frothy_Frowns/pseuds/Frothy_Frowns
Summary: So apparently multi dimensions are a thing, and Mt. Ebott spewed out groups of monsters from different universes. You've basically been adopted by the Fell Clan Alphys and Undyne - Sakura and Scarlet, and, through them, discover that you have a fuckton of Soulmates.Who'da thunk?**DDI NOW HAS A TUMBLR BLOG AT https://dont-dimension-it.tumblr.com/ !!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 163
Kudos: 550





	1. Smelly Bones

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here we are. 
> 
> I'd just like to say that I'm not a writer, I'm a digital artist. So if this sucks super bad, it's because writing isn't my thing. Sooooo, bare with me? And have fun!  
> 
> 
> (3316 Words, 10 Pages)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that I'm not a writer, I'm a digital artist. So if this sucks super bad, it's because writing isn't my thing. Sooooo, bare with me? And have fun! 
> 
> You can follow the tumblr blog for DDI at https://dont-dimension-it.tumblr.com/ !
> 
> (3887 Words, 12 Pages)

“I swear to god, Reader, I’m going to buy you a damn cookbook.” 

“Hello?? Hypocrite??? Sakura told me the stories about you and your burning fishy house!”  
  
“Babe?????”  
  
Sakura wrinkled her golden snoot, avoiding the hot, betrayed gaze of her blue mate, trying desperately not to crack a cheeky smile. “I know not of what they are speaking of.”  
  
  
  
You and the two monsters drove down the road in a deep blue topless convertible. Behind the wheel was a blue, amazon-sized fish monster, her flaming red hair tied in a ponytail and blowing wildly as the car moved, the large fins that replaced her ears flapping behind her. She sported a torn black crop top with a red cracked heart on it, flattering her toned midsection - anyone could easily look at the clothing and tell that it used to be a regular shirt, but had the sleeves violently ripped off - whether from fighting or for fashion, they’ll never know. Her toned legs were clad in squeaky tight black leather pants that had the occasional rip here and there. A black eyepatch with a red inverted heart on it covered where her left eye would be. A sharp, yellowed sclera and red pupiled eye scanned the road in front of her.  
  
Beside her in the passenger seat was a golden dino-like monster with swirling coke-bottle glasses perched on top of her snout. The dino wasn’t as towering as her wife and was almost your height, if not her being a few inches taller. Protruding from out of her mouth were sharp buck teeth, and the spikes behind her head were just as pointed. She adorned a smart red and black striped turtleneck that was neatly tucked into a black skirt that reached her knees. She’s usually seen accessorised with a long white lab coat and elbow length, red leather gloves, like her spouse had on, but she had settled for a more _relaxed_ look that day.  
  
  
You yourself sat comfortably in the backseat, feeling like a mere child due to how large the vehicle was to accommodate the monster driving. Since their emergence, more companies decided to build larger than life necessities for the monsters, due to their incredible sizes.

  
  


  
  
Just a mere half hour ago, you had attempted to cook your lovely roommates a nice deserving meal of fancy ramen, as to truly get in the mood for your weekly anime night. Key word of that sentence: _attempted._ Your _attempt_ ended up as a hot catastrophe of screams and a singed kitchen ceiling. 

  
  
  


“I wanted it to look like Studio Ghibli food...” you pouted, avoiding Sakura’s knowing gaze peering at you through her passenger seat window mirror.   
  
Scarlet let out a loud guffaw, slapping a large webbed hand on her leather pants covered thigh. “Looked like a Pyrope took a hot shit on a coal mine!!!”  
  
  


A loud, long whine left your throat as you slid low into the back seat of the incredibly large car.  
  


  
  
  


  
The day the monsters had finally emerged from Mt. Ebott, the world seemed to stop for a hot minute, as if holding its breath. It was everywhere on the news. It was in every newspaper, every magazine, on every television. The creatures that had stepped out of the mountain ….. were _huge_. Utterly ginormous. 

It took a good week for everyone to calm down enough for the King of Monsters to even speak - that his kind were trapped under there for centuries. 

  
  


Much paperwork was passed around. Bills placed here and there. Long conferences, longer debates. But in the end, it was finalized that monsterkind would, once again, live with the humans in peace. Though, _peace_ is such a strong word. The humans could barely keep their composure when the _first_ monsters emerged - they completely went ballistic when the _others_ emerged as well. 

  
After everything had been set in paperwork, it seemed like Mt. Ebott wasn’t done sharing surprises, because it released _four more_ sets of monsters. The most wild part was that each set were the same monsters, just slightly different from one another. As it turned out, a sort of multi universal portal glitch had opened within the exit of the mountain, releasing wave after wave of the exact same monsters from an entirely different universe. Imagine reading _that_ story in the newspaper. 

It’s not pinpointed how this event occurred just yet, but for the most part, everyone had learned to ….accept it. Of course, the first few years were absolutely godawful for monsterkind. But eventually, more paperwork was signed - more bills were placed - more conferences and debates were held, and our new neighbors were just as welcome as the first group. Which, truthfully, wasn’t by much. They were acknowledged in the eyes of the government, but scorned by plenty of humans. 

  
To make things easier on both the monsters and humans, the monsters were broken up into clans. The original clan to emerge were the Tale Clan. Everyone else who came through had to change their names, so as to not confuse their legal paperwork with their counterparts. 

Your two roommates were the Fell Clan Undyne and Alphys - well, Scarlet and Sakura. The day you became roommates was… interesting, to say the least. You had first met Sakura in a local bookstore you had worked part time, recommending your personal favorite manga to the golden lizard. At first she had been incredibly suspicious of you; humans hadn’t exactly been welcoming to her presence. But over time, she made more stops during your shift, purposely hunting you down out of all the other employees, since you seemed to be “the only competent flesh sack in a 200 mile radius” (thanks, Sakura.) 

Surprisingly, she began to actually smile at you (albeit rather wickedly at first glance - turns out, that’s just how she smiles) and have friendlier interactions with you. Soon enough, she waddled in with a gigantic fish woman that practically demanded every eye in the room to awe at her dominant presence. The snarling, hulking woman stomped to you and… patted your head. 

Later, you’ve learned that monsters imprint like animals, and that Sakura deemed you worthy enough to imprint a friendship onto you. And, since Sakura placed that amount of trust onto you, Scarlet instantly did as well. Anyone Sakura trusted _must_ be worthy of it. She has high standards, after all. 

You began frequently hanging out with the couple, going as far as shopping together and having night overs, joining on their anime nights. Their house was humongous! (Though, in hindsight, you should've seen that coming - not only were the monsters relatively quick at exchanging their gold for human currency before the value plummeted, but Sakura worked with a monster and human science organization and Scarlet wedged her way into being a policewoman.) When it was your turn to host anime night, they did not seem impressed with your.. rather shabby apartment. In fact, they were so unimpressed that they packed your small amount of belongings into a singular box and _kidnapped you_ to live with them. 

….To be fair, you didn’t put up much of a fight. You had just gotten off a long shift, your head hurt, as did your feet. Fuck it, if they wanted to drag your ass from your leaky roofed apartment to a glamorous home wit air conditioning AND heating, then by god they’ll take you. 

Sakura and Scarlet seemed almost _too_ thrilled about this, though. They kept giving each other giddy grins as they helped you unpack your minimum belongings, consisting of a few outfits, a couple books, a guitar and a rather misformed, wide plush cat. _You were very adamant about the plush cat’s safety during the whole moving process, even going as far as to hold it yourself during the whole day. The women didn’t seem too bothered by it, and let you carry on your merry way. You silently thanked them._

Almost a year and a half later, hear you were, still living with your closest friends. They demanded asked you to not work retail again, as they knew it was fucking horrible, and offered you an allowance. You quickly shot them down, no way you were gonna mooch off them like _that._ Instead, you grabbed your trusted guitar and swung by local bars, playing a few songs. The tips were absolutely generous and the crowd even more so - especially monster crowds. You’ve saved enough money for yourself to buy necessities and, eventually, your own drawing tablet and began also taking in commissions. 

For once, life is good. You got money for doing what you loved and had friends so close to you that they acted like two moms, who let you live with them for free (you tried many times to sneak money into their wallets, only to have your hand smacked - they seemed almost insulted that you’d try to pay them for living with them). 

  
  


Presently, the three of you were heading to a ramen shop to get your fix, since you completely failed at making some at home. 

  
  
  
  


The growl that escaped Scarlet’s clutched yellow teeth caught your attention. The convertible was stopped at a red light and she had her cellphone pressed to her fin. 

“I’ve called that spikey beanpole five times and texted him _eight_ and he still isn’t answering!” 

“Who?” You hummed, eyes flicking over to the agitated fish woman. 

“A bony jackass that’s gonna have his skull shoved up his pelvis if he _doesn’t answer my goddamn calls”_ she seethed at her phone, glaring at the cracked screen. “I’m tryin’ to remind him of our training session tomorrow, but the fuck head isn’t even picking up!!” 

“You know h-how he is, dear,” Sakura chuckled, stutter chipping in, occasionally. “Probably think he’s too good to even check his phone.” 

Scarlet grunted in agreement with her mate, eyeing the light as it turned from red to green. Pausing for a split second, she rolled the steering wheel, decided to take a different turn.  
  
“I’m makin’ a detour to the skeletons’. Any objections?”  
  
Both you and Sakura shook your heads. Sakura seemed to be smirking with glee to see her wife wreak havoc on an unsuspecting person. You were… honestly just curious as to what might happen next. Everyday is random with these two. 

  
  


Scarlet grumbled quiet threats under her breath as you’re driven around. Not 10 minutes later, she stops the car in front of a - _holy fucking shit is that a mansion???_   
  


  
Stretched far away from where the car had been parked was a luscious green yard, decorated with the occasional stone and swing seat. Outlining the front of the house were neatly cared for flower beds with glowing blue flowers that seemed oddly familiar to you. A long gravel driveway strung from the road all the way up to the side of the house, and snaked itself into a large, wide garage. You don’t doubt that if it were open, it would probably be full of the most luxurious vehicles.  
  
And the house itself…. Was an absolute _castle._ It almost appeared to be scraping the clouds. It looked like it could house an entire army. The windows and door itself were humongous, like giants lived there.   
  


  
“Jesus christ on a skateboard, is he filthy fucking rich???” You gasped, eyeing it up and down. You knew a good majority of monsters from all the clans had money, but _this kind of money??_ _  
_ _  
_“Yeah he is, but he ain’t the only person paying for that house,” the blue woman grumbled, unbuckling herself from the seat. “I’ll be quick.”

“Take your time, dear~” Sakura cooed evilly, clutching her sharp claws together. “N-no rush!” 

  
  


Scarlet threw Sakura a saucy wink before stomping her way up the long front yard to the towering door. 

  
  
  


“.....Should we be worried?”  
  
“Not a bit. She’s just delivering a message.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
Edge was holding Mutt up by the scruff of his hoodie, against the wall. In his other hand, a thoroughly chewed phone charger. 

  
  


“SO WHAT, PRAY TELL,” he began, tightening his hold, “GAVE YOU THE IMPLICATION THAT THIS WAS THE SMARTEST PATH TO CHOOSE?” 

  
  


Mutt seemed unphased, blinking slowly as a lazy smirk stretched over his face. “maybe dun crush m’ dog treats next time, yea?” A slow chuckle erupted from him. 

  
  
  


Nobody really paid them much attention - Edge has gone after everyone is the house for the pettiest of things. Though this time, a chewed charger slightly deserves it. That’s a dick move. 

  
  
  


Stretch was.. heh, stretched across the long living room couch, his skull propped by a fluffy throw pillow as he lazily eyed Blue and Red competing in Mortal Kombat, their bony butts planted on the dark hardwood floor with a plate of snacks sitting between them. He grinned around his sucker when he saw that Blue was winning.  
  
Papyrus could be heard humming in the kitchen, where Black would also be, reading his daily newspaper and drinking black coffee from his tacky mug that Mutt had gifted him some odd Gyftmasses ago that he never admits he likes.  
  
Axe and Crooks were tucked away in their rooms to their own biddings - they weren’t exactly the most social out of the skeleton crew, but they’d be down soon enough when dinner is called.  
  
And Sans.. was somewhere. The cheeky bastard loved to disappear doing god knows what. 

  
  
  


Edge growled, reared his fist back to strike- 

  
  
  


_“OI, YOU BONEY FUCK!!”_

A thick boot slammed the front door open with ferocity, before being pried open by clawed, webbed hands.  
  
Red snickered, eyelight’s not leaving the TV. “which on-” 

  
  
“Shut up,” she sneered at him, before her eye zeroed in on the tall skeleton in question, with his fist raised.   
  
Edge looked back at the wall where he had held the greasy sleeze bag of bones, only to find that he had vanished without a trace. He scoffed. _Of Course._

_  
__  
_“Is there a good reason you haven’t been answerin’ my fucking calls, Edge? You plannin’ on skipping training?” She mocked, crossing the floor in long strides towards him, boots clicking harshly on the hardwood.

The skeleton brushed his gloved hands off on his leather clad hips, turning to face the fish woman. “MY PHONE IS DEAD BECAUSE THE MUTT ATE MY CHARGER.” He stepped closer and leaned over her, intimidatingly. “AND YOU’D DO BEST NOT TO SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE OF V-” 

  
  
  
  


...and he stopped. His towering body froze in place. His eye sockets, usually scrunched in aggression or irritation, were widened in near disbelief. Edge slowly leaned his chest back a notch, and breathed in deeply through his nose ridge, ribs visibly expanding with the intake. 

  
  


Scarlet took a step back in surprise, eye narrowed, scanning him. At the sound of other deep inhales, she spun her head around to observe that the other residents of the house had, too, caught the same weird ass bug Edge had. 

Stretch had shot straight off the couch, pillows knocked to the floor. He was grasping at his chest almost painfully. The game was forgotten by Blue and Red, who had accidentally crushed their controllers. Blue’s mouth was agape in shock. Red was stick straight and sweating like the sun was right over his skull. 

It was only six seconds before Scarlet saw Papyrus and Black hurriedly stomp from the kitchen, mittened hands over Papyrus’s agape mouth and an unreadable expression on Blacks face. Axe and Crooks had silently managed to creep their way down the stairs, eyes blank of any lights. Mutt appeared from wherever he teleported from, sweat beading on his skull and breath haggard. 

  
  


“....What this fuck is wr-!!” 

Scarlet was practically thrown to the side of the couch, Edge shoved her out of the way of the door as he stiffly walked outside with purpose. She quickly righted herself and spied the other monsters clambering behind him, elbowing and pushing each other to try to make it through, while some just stuck to plastering themselves to the nearby windows.

  
“ _What the fuck??”_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“-and he wanted me to draw this entire comic page, seven panels, completely colored and shaded, for _free._ ” 

“A disgusting waste of space of a client,” Sakura nodded. 

You both had been idly chit chatting away while Scarlet did her… business? Patiently waiting for her return. So far it’s been pleasant. Sakura and you love to rant to each other about irritating problems. 

“Well I wouldn’t exactly say that he was a waste of space,” you sighed, leaning on the car door and looking up at the clouds. Oh, that one looks like a turtle! “It’s just… sad, that people believe my time is so unimportant that they demand free work bec-”  
  
  
You stopped talking as the sounds of heavy boots drew nearer. 

  
“Oh? Hey Scarlet, how’d it go?”  
  
You rolled around in the much too big seat to look at her-  
  
  
 _\- that is not Scarlet._

  
  


….your head kept tilting up and up, until your eyes finally found a face to the massive long body. A skull. A very sharp skull with very sharp teeth, with red eye lights zeroed on your very being. He blocked out the sun entirely and left the light to outline his bones, making him appear all the more incredible. Thick leather armor adorned his ribcage and protruded outward from his shoulders in huge spiked shoulder pads, accented with a long, torn red scarf. He, like Scarlet, was clad in tight leather pants, that were tucked neatly in crimson boots, with elbow gloves to match. His gaze seemed to pierce your core. 

  
  


_..Why didn’t you feel intimidated? You very well fucking should have._

  
  


  
You and the skeleton said nothing as you stared at one another. Sakura was very ready to break that silence.  
  
 _“What the hell are you doing here, Edge??_ ” She hissed, claws digging into the rough seat.  
  
  
Sakura’s instincts were on high alert now. She knew she wasn’t as magic-endowed or as powerful as other monsters like Scarlet or these skeletons, but her instincts were fluttering hard like angry moths in her soul. She situated herself in her seat, legs tucked under her and hands clasping the dashboard and the chair, ready to launch herself at the skeleton _if he so much as-_  
  


  
  
  


  
Edge slowly hunched his back to make himself seem smaller and, and the speed of a snail, opened his arms wide for you, eyes never leaving yours.  
  
  


You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, but not from fear. What from, then? It’s not anxiety?? A fat blush started glowing over your cheeks as you struggled to speak.  
  
“Hw …..h-hai..?” 

The mouth on the monster before you twitched upwards. “Hello, Little One.” 

  
  
  


“Reader??” Sakura grunted, her eyes never leaving him, “just say the w-word and I’ll-”  
  


  
“No,” you murmured, slowly crawling over the seat towards his opened arms.  
  
 _“Reader???”_  
  


  
“Nuh.” You had no idea what came over you, but as soon as you reached him, you lifted your arms up like a child would a parent. The widest grin Sakura had ever witnessed coming from Edge stretched over his face as he scooped you up lightly, an arm tucked underneath your thighs and an arm behind your back. You were instantly hit with the pungent smell of ginger, after shave and leather, making the fuzziness in your head swirl more.  
  


  
It smelled _good._ ** _Really_ **_good._  
  
.. _how does he smell like after shave?? He has no hair??? Bu_ ** _t it smells so good????_**

  
  


“Thank You, Poppet. You Smell Delightful, As Well.”  
  


“...Weh??”  
  
  
He turned on his heels and headed straight for the house with you in tow. Your face had found a soft spot in his shoulder pad and nuzzled itself in - you didn’t get to see the wave of bones part before you as he walked back inside the house. You didn’t get to see Sakura leap out of the car and make an awkward mad dash after him with her little legs.  
  
You didn’t get to see Scarlet’s shock stricken expression as every skeleton there pushed to swarm around you.  
  
But you _did_ get to smell everything.  
  
  
  
 _Oh god, you’re gonna throw up._  
  
  
  


Ginger. Leather. Aftershave. Cinnamon. Jasmine. Ground coffee. Whiskey. Sandalwood. Oranges. Peppermint. Chocolate. Apples. Pumpkin spice. Motor oil. Lemon.  
  


  
 _So much._ **_Too much!!_ **

  
  
The smells were so strong. You buried your head in the skeleton’s scarf, trying to hide from all the new scents invading your nose. Your head feels like it’s gonna spin right off your shoulders. Whimpering, you managed to move enough to grasp the scarf to your face.  
  


  
  
**“GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU FUCK HEADS!!!”**  
  
  
Scarlet had seen quite enough. She knew what was going on, _of course_ she did. It took a hot minute, but it didn’t exactly take a rocket scientist to figure out that the lads had found their Soulmate when their scents were going buck wild.  
  
She began violently shoving bones out of the way, effectively palming Stretch in the face and elbowing Red in the eye socket to get to the crowded center, quickly snatching Reader up.

  
  
Instantly, she found herself surrounded by sharp bones and snarling faces.  
  
Well, she can snarl back too, fuckers.

  
  
“I GET IT!” she bellowed, clutching you protectively to her chest. You had effectively pulled Edge’s scarf off his neck by accident when Scarlet yanked you away from him. You couldn’t help yourself from still clinging to the cloth, keeping it close to your face.  
  
“I know they’re your mate. But do you guys understand what they’re going through right now??”  
  


She hissed, motioning towards your still shaking form.  
  


“They’re overstimulated from your scents!! They’re freaking out!!! There’s just too many of ya!”  
  


“Y-y-you’ll see them again!” Sakura panted, leaning against the doorframe. She and Scarlet made eye contact, before sighing.  
  


“.. Yeah. Of course you will. BUT ONLY A COUPLE AT A TIME!! Can’t let them get too overwhelmed.”

  
  
….the skeletons weren’t quite sure what to say or do. They just hovered around Scarlet, holding onto the sweetest smelling creature they have ever been around.

  
  
“...They Live With You, Don’t They?” Papyrus questioned, his mittened hands twisting nervously. He so wanted to pluck you out of her grasp. “Your Imprints Are All Over Them.. Your Parental Imprints, That Is?”

“...Yeah,” Scarlet huffed. “Like I said… you can all come by and visit them. But only two at a time. They’re too overwhelmed. Let them.. Get used to your scents individually.”  
  


  
  
Her words were not up for debate. They were final. These sacks of bones may very well be your Soulmates, but she and Sakura already made parental claims on you. She’d be damned if she let you keel over because some stupid sentient Halloween decorations pushed their neediness onto you. 

  
She didn’t give them time to say goodbye. Scarlet gave a firm nod to Sakura, who nodded and stepped out of the house. Scarlet pondered the scarf wrapped in your hands before shrugging and letting you keep it for now - might as well get used to one scent first, right? She doubted Edge would mind.  
  
With that thought, Scarlet stepped through the doorway, only to peer over her shoulder at the tall brute.  
  


  
“Training session tomorrow is at 4, by the way.”  
  


  
  
And she stepped out with you cradled in her arms.


	2. Lost in Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhow dARE YOU PEOPLE GIVE ME SO MANY SWEET COMMENTS???? HWAAAA????? Y'all making me blush like a FOOL!!!!!!!! 
> 
> I felt so inspired to push a little more through and pump another chapter out :3 DON'T GET USED TO THIS!!! I AM A VERY LAZY PERSON
> 
> But seriously, thank you for all the comments and kudos - it really made my day :333 
> 
> Now if you excuse me, I'mma try to hunt down mushroom and space DIYs in Animal Crossing so I can have my ✧･ﾟ: ✧･Aesthetic™ ✧･ﾟ: *✧
> 
> (2712 Words, 13 Pages)

The house became the most silent it had ever been when Reader was carried away by their imprinted mothers. A mouse could have farted and been an earth-shattering sound wave.    
  
Everyone’s minds were racing a mile a minute, instincts running rampant in their throbbing Souls but mentally trying to hold themselves down from acting upon them.    
  
It was easily one of the hardest things they’ve ever had to do.    
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Blue shuttered and gripped the large bandanna that was tied around his neck.  _ IT COULDN’T BE..  _ he thought, eyes flickering. But what else could it be?    
  
He felt so damn relieved, like a burst of fresh air filled his nonexistent lungs. He felt…  _ new.  _

When Scarlet slammed her way into the door to scold her training partner, he felt his Soul to dizzying somersaults in his rib cage - he easily caught the scent of a peculiar scent of spring rain, freshly baked cake and aloe vera.    
  
_ It was easily the most soothing, sweetest scent he had ever had the privilege of experiencing.  _

It made him want to drool, but he was way too sophisticated for that. He is a skeleton with standards, after all. But  _ damn,  _ was he about to.    
  
_ He Could Not Wait To Feel You Under His Ungloved Hands.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Red was drooling a river, not even bothering to stop himself. As if he could. Undyne -  _ Scarlet,  _ he grumbled mentally - was hiding a delectable little human right under their nose ridge. 

_ selfish bitches.  _

Since when did they even  _ tolerate  _ humans?? Monsters have been having serious trust issues with their kind since emerging,  _ especially  _ the clans other than the Tale and Swap. Trust didn’t exactly come easy.    
  
_ But you…  _ he could see why they’d choose  _ you _ , out of all humans, to protect.    
  
_ you’re fuckin’ gorgeous.  _

It took an insane amount of willpower to hold himself back from ripping you out of that tuna bitch’s grasp.    
  
The only thing that stopped him was that thick, parental stank those two protruded, thick in the air.    
  
... _ well, at least he knew that you’d be protected. at least until  _ he  _ gets a hold of you~  _

  
  


* * *

_  
oh god, it hurts.  _

Stretch hadn’t moved his large hand away from his rib cage during the entire event, phalanges still clutching the front of his stained orange hoodie, like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. It very well might have been. 

He could feel the heavy pounding of his Soul trying to pop out ever since he caught the slightest whiff of your scent.    
  
_ stars, that  _ **_scent._ **

He clutched his hoodie harder when his Soul gave a harsh shudder, nearly tearing it. Those Fell copies better be honest with their word on letting the skeleton crew see you - he doesn’t know how long he can hold up. 

He’s certain the others can feel it, too. 

_ god, you looked so soft….  _

* * *

  
  


Edge’s lights haven’t strayed from the broken door since you were dragged away from him.  _ THEM,  _ he reminded himself. Them. There are multiple collided universes, multiple mates besides himself.    
  
…..he scoffed. 

_ I WOULD TREAT THEM BETTER THAN ANY OF THESE SIMPLETONS.  _

...he had the privilege to feel you first. He so desperately wished that his aesthetically pleasing gloves weren’t on when he squished your fluffy body against his bones. He’s never hated his gloves more in that moment. 

You are awfully fluffy, he’s noticed. He had seen humans in all sorts of shapes and sizes, but none of them compared to  _ you.  _   
  


  
...That is probably his Soul talking.    
  


  
…. _ It Isn’t Wrong, Thought.  _

__

He replayed the images in his rain like a recording: the innocent way you held your arms up for him to pick you up, how you  _ complimented his smell  _ (though he is quite certain that you didn’t mean to say that aloud).    
  


  
_ You liked his scent.  _ _   
  
_

_   
_ _ And you took his scarf.  _

  
  


His bones heated up pleasurably.  _ Of course  _ he didn’t mind. If it were anyone else, he’d have snapped their neck for even thinking about taking what’s his personal belongings.    
  
_ But you took his scarf. You liked his scent. You took his scarf. You liked his scent. You took his scarf. You liked his scent. _

_   
_ Edge cleared his nonexistent throat of the purr that threatened to bubble.    
  
Of course, he’d have to receive the scarf back eventually..    
  


  
  
_ But For Now, Poppet, You May Watch Over It For Me.  _

  
  
  


Edge found himself impatiently waiting for training tomorrow.  
  


* * *

  
  
  


If it weren’t for the sickeningly thick residue scent of parental imprint, Mutt would have pitched a tent a long time ago.    
  
He made an unattractive slurping noise, wiping the drool leaking from his teeth onto his thick sleeve.    
  
He couldn’t believe that his Soulmate was a  _ thick slice of heaven like  _ **_that._ **

If someone came to Mutt with a pamphlet and a photo of your ass and asked if he’d be interested in joining a religion, he’d beg to become the goddamn Father.    
  
Though amidst his less than appropriate train of thought, Mutt truly felt like a warm toasty blanket had been draped over his cold dark Soul. He never imagined that  _ he,  _ a lowlife of a monster who got around like the flu, could even have a Soulmate.    
  


  
It felt too good to be true. 

  
  
.. _ it gave him something worth living for. _

  
  


  
….. Well, looks like he doesn’t need that fuck buddy he’s been seeing anymore. He had someone else to cling to. 

  
  
  
  


_ your Soul felt so sweet ...would it still be sweet for a monster like me? _

__   


* * *

  
  
  


There wasn’t much that could throw Black off kilter. Finally being freed from the dark, damp hell hole he and his brother had known all their life, sure. Emerging only to find that there were other versions of his brother and himself?? Of course. Flour tortillas on sale for only $5 for 10 packs? Absolutely wild.   
  
Yet somehow, none of those things could fathom to compete with is utter shock of discovering that he had a Soulmate.    
  
  
_ He Had A Soulmate.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ His bones tingled something fierce. His Soul could be felt palpitating within his chest.    
  
  
_ He Had A Soulmate.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ Though his expression certainly didn’t give it away, Black felt like he could waltz on air right about then.    
  
  
**_He Had An Honest-To-Stars Soulmate._ **

  
  


…..

  
  


  
_ He Had To Prepare The Home For His Lovely Majesty.  _ _   
  
_

__

* * *

Papyrus slowly made his way back into the kitchen, where he placed his mitt covered hands on the island, taking in a deep breath.    
  
So much had happened in the span of what felt like hours, but was probably only ten minutes. He had to collect himself. 

One hand lifted off the counter to rub idly at his chest as he hummed to himself.    
  
The sounds he had heard your Soul made… made him  _ feel things  _ he’s never felt before. 

You were so overwhelmed, Soul equally pleased as it was anxious. Papyrus so wanted to steal you away from the Fell Clan fish monster and place you on his lap. He so wanted to wrap himself around your plush body and wash your fidgeting Soul with blankets of his own scent.    
  
He’d calm you down. He’d pacify you. He’d take so much pleasure into caring for you. 

_ And You’d Do The Same For Me,  _ he guessed. Papyrus could be wrong, but he thought he caught feint wisps of color from you - hinting at what your main Soul trait was.    
  
He thought he felt the cooling caress of Kindness. But also something else? How strange.    
  
But fitting.    
  
  
He let out a rather long sigh before setting back to finishing their dinner, mentally wishing that you had stayed. He would have let you taste test his food. He would have loved to cook for you.    
  
  


  
_ I Cannot Wait To Pamper You, Dearest.  _

* * *

  
  


Axe and Crooks slunked their way back up the stairs and wordlessly stepped into Crooks’s room. Neither brother had uttered a word during the exchange. 

They both stared out of the bedroom window, eyeing the spot of the driveway that had once been occupied by the blue car you had arrived in. 

  
  


  
“I Had Lost Hope,” Crooks admitted, eye lights still focused on the empty spot.    
  
Axe nodded. His brother didn’t have to elaborate, he knew what he meant. And, he agreed that he had, too.    
  
In the world they had miraculously managed to escape from, despair was your breakfast, lunch and dinner, because you had nothing else to swallow. Hope wasn’t exactly in bulk when you had to witness friends become so hungry that they practically melted away into dust or lost their sanity to the hunger and darkness.    
  
When they were mere babybones and the world was happy, older monsters would talk about the aspect of Soulmates - that, if you’re lucky, you’d find yours and live happily ever after. It was a lovely story to tell when getting tucked into bed, but it quickly became a nonexistent thought when all you could think about was food, foo _ d, food, f _ **_ood._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** And yet, during these dark times, the brothers never quite forgot that lovely tale..    
  


  
Turned out, it was real. 

  
  


  
“i never thought we’d ever find ‘em.”    
  


  
“Or Share The Same Person, For That Matter.” 

  
  
  
The skeletons both nodded. But that didn’t bother them in the slightest. They shared everything together, they trusted each other with every fiber of their dust. Of course they’d love to share a mate.    
  
The other copies, however, might be a different story.. 

  
  


“I Feel So.. Tingly,” Crooks choppily admitted, a grey tone of orange brushing over his cheekbones. He picked a clawed phalange at the chipping paint on the windowsill.    
  


  
_ The Tingles Felt Good, Like Butterflies Fluttering In His Very Being.  _

  
  
  


Axe’s stale grin twitched upwards, eyes softening.    
  


  
“i feel so  _ warm _ …. it’s ..  _ nice.”  _ _   
  
_

_   
_ “So Nice.”   
  
  
They both sat back, closing the blinds of the window.    
  
  


  
“...they are well fed,” Axe purred.  _ that pleased him immensely.  _

  
  


The dull blush on Crooks’s bones grew thicker, making him raise his glove to his uneven teeth and nibble on the torn ends of the glove.    
  


  
“S-S-So  _ Fluffy Looking,  _ Brother.”    
  
  


  
They both shuddered in glee.    
  
  
  
_ They Couldn’t Wait To Have You.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Thick phalanges rubbed at Sans’s tired eye sockets. He had been scanning and tinkering with the machine again, though he’s not sure why he bothered anymore.    
  


  
The machine that opened the slit connecting multiple universes wasn’t  _ supposed _ to do that. It was built to be a magic converter - an energy generator, of sorts, in case anything were to happen to the Core.    
  
He hadn’t figured out  _ how _ the machine did that, but he knew  _ why:  _ he had pushed so much of his own magic into it to test it, and the machine latched onto it and searched it out through the multiverse.    
  


  
...On the plus side, at least he knew his hypothesis of the multiverse ended up being accurate. So that’s something. 

  
  
  


He teleported from the heavily locked basement to the kitchen to grab himself a ketchup, starting to wind down for the day, only to see Papyrus resting against the kitchen island while the oven cooked the rest of the food, thick red mittens over his sternum and a dopey orange face.    
  


  
  
“.....bro??”    
  


  
  
Sans began sweating as he saw his brother lazily -  _ LAZILY -  _ look him over, eyelights flickering.    
  


  
  
“..YOU WILL  _ NOT _ BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED, BROTHER.” 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


Scarlet ended up ordering Chinese takeout instead. 

You sat in your designated spot on the sofa, nudging an egg roll around in your paper box with your chopsticks. 

The anime flashed over the screen, but nobody was truly paying it much attention. 

  
  
  


“...So, uh,” you started awkwardly, chopsticks clicking lightly, “..can I ask what  _ that  _ was about?”    
  


  
Sakura nervously picked a little lint ball on the large cushion she rested on with a yellow claw.    
  


  
“The ‘parental imprint’ th-thing or the ‘Soulmate’ thing?” 

  
  


“I’d appreciate both answers.”

  
  


“We uh, may have- sorta- kinda slightly- kinda not slightly, laid a parental imprint on ya, hun,” Scarlet twirled her own chopsticks in her lo mein awkwardly. “Don’t quite remember when our friendship imprint switched over to it.”    
  


  
“Most likely when we were constantly hanging out and had you spending nights here,” Sakura offered. “We-ve just enjoyed spending time with you s-s-so much that.. I believe our Souls saw you as our offspring. We  _ never  _ really socialize, so your constant and wanted presence near our Souls coaxed ours to leave parental imp-p-prints.”

  
  


“Are ya mad??” Scarlet’s eye peeked over nervously at you, trying to gauge your expression. 

  
  
  


... _ were you?? _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
  
_

“..Not at all,” you finalized, shaking your head. You couldn’t ever be mad at them, really. They were just so nice towards you. So much so that they’ve admitted to  _ adopting you,  _ a grown ass adult. It made you feel… cared for.  _ Loved. _

_   
_ _   
_ _ You hadn’t felt loved since-  _

  
  
  


“I’m not mad, but maybe next time give a warning when something like this happens, please?” You gave a crooked smile. 

  
  


Your roommat-  _ mothers _ \- let out a series of “Of course!” and “Absolutely! Sorry!”    
  
  
  
“..Now, uh… about this whole Soulmate thing?? And all those  _ smells???”  _

  
  
  


Scarlet gave a long, deep sigh and ran a large webbed hand down her eyes.  _   
  
_

_   
_ “Well the good news is, hun, that you’ve found your Soulmate!”    
  


  
  
“The maybe not terrible but still most definitely going to be a burden on you new is, you have  _ ten known  _ Soulmates,” Sakura helped.    
  
  
  
_ Ho. Lee. Shit.  _   
  
  
“Hw…..b-bu ….  _ how???? _ ” You practically squawked. “That’s not a thing, is it??? Multiple Soulmates??”    
  
  
“It is, actually. Though rare, there are recorded relationships in Soulmate history stating that you can very well have more than one. 

“Originally,” she continues, “I’m guessing that your Soulmates were only supposed to be the Tale Clan’s Sans and Papyrus.”    
  
  


  
_ Sans and Papyrus..?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A small pleasant shiver rolled down your spine at the mentioned names. Why, you had no clue.  _

  
  


“But since this whole multiverse clash mess happened,” Scarlet muttered, “It looks like your Souls is gonna be a bit stranded, since you now have eight more Soul participants. BUT IT’S GONNA BE FINE!! Sakura and I know jus’ what to do to help ya through!”    
  
  
“Th-that’s right!” Sakura nodded and motioned towards the stranger’s red scarf you had ended up wrapping around your own neck. It was so large, it made you look like a child.    
  


  
“That is Edge’s scarf - our Fell Papyrus. You have been unknowingly nuzzling it the entire time you’ve had it.”    
  


  
  
...your cheeks burned and you purposely pulled your face away from the cloth.  _ Ginger. Leather. After shave.  _

  
  
  


Scarlet guffawed at your embarrassed reaction. It was precious! “Nah nah, that’s a  _ good thing,  _ small fry! ‘Means your Soul is trying to familiarize itself with one of its participants. The reason we had to pull ya out of the house was because your lil’ human Soul was way too overstimulated with all the new scents from the Soul participants.”    
  


  
You nodded, fingering the soft scarf. Yeah, that made sense.    
  


  
.. _ You had a Soulmate.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ TEN Soulmates.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _...Wow.  _

  
  
  


“..So,” you pondered,”.....what now?” 

  
  
  
“Now,” Sakura straightened herself on the cushion, “you decide whether or not you’re ready to see them again.”    
  
“Yes.”  _ Well hello there. Eager, much??  _

  
  


They cracked amused grins at your Soul’s eagerness. 

  
  


Scarlet nodded. “Good. Now that it’s established that you’re alright with all’a this, our next step is to slowly introduce ya to ‘em, at least two at a time. They’ll have to come here, since you’ll be too stimulated over there.”    
  


  
You nodded, a smile tugging your lips. This is.. nice. You’d like to properly meet them. You want to make a better first impression. 

  
  


“I guess to start, we’ll go ahead and let Edge and his brother Red. I wouldn’t normally suggest them first since they’re  _ creeps,  _ but you’re already halfway through connecting with Edge’s scent.  _ We’ll keep an eye on ‘em.”  _ _   
_ _   
  
_

  
“..I wouldn’t very well say Edge is a creep,” you pondered, rubbing the scarf to your cheek.  _ So soft!  _ “He h-held me so  _ nicely.  _ Called me  _ poppet,  _ hehe! It was rather charming~”    
  
  


  
_ “It’s true!!”  _ Sakura chortled at Scarlet’s unbelieving face. “It was the most out of character I had ever seen him act!! Opened his arms and everything!”    
  
  


  
...She could only shake her head in disbelief.    
  


  
“..Well, they can come in and officially greet you tomorrow.  _ After  _ training,” she smirked wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge better not skimp out on training, tomorrow!!! (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )
> 
> Gimme a follow? Or not? Your decision! : https://twitter.com/Sedated_Smiles


	3. Familiar and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I couldn't for the life of me think of a good enough Title for this fic, so I went with Don't Dimension It - my favorite mini adventure in the book Gravity Falls: Lost Legends! (It's basically about Mabel meeting hundreds of her selves from different dimensions) 
> 
> The mini adventure was drawn by Serina Hernandez / kiki-kit (I am SO in love with their art styleeee 🥺🥰 )
> 
> [ hhhh y'all wanna see sum skelles I drew? Hmm here's the links!!  
> https://twitter.com/Sedated_Smiles/status/1280947471682875394  
> https://twitter.com/Sedated_Smiles/status/1281742114343313409  
> https://twitter.com/Sedated_Smiles/status/1282732381930164224 ]  
> 
> 
> (4380 Words, 35 Pages)

“No.”  
  
 _“what do you mean no?!”_

“I mean _no,_ you empty-skulled idiot,” Scarlet hissed into her phone that was pinched between her ear fin and shoulder while she busied herself in making breakfast. The Tale Clan’s Sans has been up her ass all morning about coming over to see his shared Mate. 

  
  
  


And, just as she had told everyone countless times, he’d have to be a patient boy and _wait his turn like everyone else._ _  
  
_

_  
_At least he had the common courtesy to wait to call til the morning.

  
  
  


_  
__“_ i didn’t even get to be near them!” he growled. Sans was nearly crushing his phone in his hands. 

  
  


After Papyrus filled him in, he’d been pacing back and forth, trying to talk Scarlet into letting him come over early. It wasn’t _fair. It just wasn’t fair._ He kicked a dirty sock out of his way as he paced his room in a rut.

_  
  
_

_  
_“And whose fault is that, I wonder?” Scarlet scoffed, flipping the eggs over with her spatula.  
  
  


  
...a long huff was the only response she received.  
  
  
“Look, I know you’re all needy to hurry up and scent them like everyone else, but you’re just gonna have to suck it up if you care about their well being. Having a couple of Soulmates for a monster is a slight strain. But a _human_ with _ten_ Soulmates? Asgore’s beard, Sans, _give them a break._ ” 

  
  
Sans leaned back into his desk chair, closing his eye sockets.  
  


  
“...yeah. you’re right.”  
  


  
  
“Of course I am,” she scoffs, plating the food and handing them to Sakura. Sakura carried them to the kitchen table, where you were sitting drinks and silverware out. 

  
  


  
“Oh, and be a doll and tell Edge and Red that they’re first up for the meet n’ greet.”  
  
  


  
A crack sounded from the other end of the receiver. “ **_edge and red?!!”_ ** **_  
_** **_  
  
_**

**_  
_** “Oh for the love of- forget it, I’ll do it myself.” The phone beeped when she hung up.  
  
  
  
“..Is, uh… Sans? Okay?” You inquired curiously. The one way conversation didn’t exactly sound like a good one.  
  


  
Scarlet snorted and waved you off. “Nothin’ to worry about, hun. Just one of your boys being a jealous dumb dumb.”  
  
  
  
Sakura quietly snickered when your face bloomed at the mention of the phrase ‘your boys’.  
  


  
 _Your boys._ _  
  
_

_  
  
_

_  
_Scarlet swiped a claw through her contacts until she stopped at Edge’s name, and dialed.

  
  


It didn’t take long for him to answer, this time. Must’ve found a charger last night after that whole fiasco. 

  
  
  
  


  
“WHAT IS IT? WHAT DO YOU NEED? _IS IT ABOUT POPPET?_ **_DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO THEM??_ ** _”_

  
  
…...snrk!!  
  


  
  
“Hooo my god,” she wheezed, barely catching herself from collapsing, “they were _right about you._ ”  
  


  
  
“WHO?? RIGHT ABOUT ME HOW?? _IS MY POPPET ALRIGHT?!_ ”  
  


  
"Nothing, nothing.” Scarlet cleared her throat. “Stars, Edge, calm the fuck down - Reader’s perfectly fine. Just wanted to go ahead and tell you that you and Red will be the first ones to officially greet Reader.”  
  


  
  
“......!!!” A loud clattering noise sounded.  
  
  
“Unless you don’t _want_ t-”  
  
  


**“WE’LL BE THERE!!!”** He practically screamed, making her pull the phone away from her ear, wincing. He was so loud that both you and Sakura glanced over.  
  


  
  
“..Good to know,” she muttered, rubbing her ear. “But you won’t get to see them until you’re done with your training.” 

  
  
  


"...NOTED. I - _WE_ \- WILL BE THERE BY 4. ANYTHING ELSE?" 

  
  
  


"..Yes," her voice lowered as she brought the device close to her mouth. She talked lowly, so as to not let Reader overhear. 

  
  
  


"Do _not_ make me regret this, Papyrus. If you two so much as growl at them, I will use your combined dust to grow an herb garden." 

  
  
  
  


...Personally, Edge wasn't at all frightened of Scarlet. He knew that he was much stronger than her and had more LV. But he found himself being _relieved_ that his Mate was in capable hands (not as capable as HIS would be, of course, but still good hands). He was ….. _thankful._

  
  
  
  


"Of Course." 

  
  


And with that, he hung up.   
  


  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Edge pocketed his phone and took a long breath through his nasal cavity. _This Is It._

  
  
  


"BROTHER," he called, stepping out of his room and towards the living room. "DRESS YOURSELF PROPERLY." 

  
  
  


There weren't many skeletons loitering around in the public area at that moment, save for a rather bitter looking Sans, who had emerged from his room to grab his 5th bottle of ketchup in the span of 30 minutes, and Papyrus, who was studying a human chef cooking on the television, taking notes of his technique. 

  
  


Red hung upside down off the couch, flipping through his own phone idly. He scoffs. 

  
  
  
  


"why should i? who th' fuck 'm i tryna impress?" 

  
  
  


Edge scowls down at him. "OUR _SOULMATE,_ YOU DOLT." 

  
  
  
  


Red toppled over himself and crashed to the floor. 

  
  


"huh???" 

  
  
  
  


Papyrus was still watching the television, but his skull had slightly angled itself to better hear their conversation. He was never one to pry into others’ business, but his interest was hooked at the mention of their mate. _His Mate._

  
  


Sans let out a low 'tch' and teleported out of the room, bottle in hand. 

  
  
  
  


Edge reached down to firmly grasp the hood of Red's jacket and promptly lifted him up - _GOD_ **_DAMN_ ** _HE'S HEAVY._ He quickly sat him straight on his big boned feet.

  
  
  
  


"SCARLET AND SAKURA HAVE OFFICIALLY INVITED US TO THEIR HOME SO AS TO OFFICIALLY MEET OUR MATE. 

"NOW I WOULD THINK THAT YOU'D LIKE TO DRESS UP A BIT TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION, BUT I WILL NOT SCOLD YOU IF YOU DON'T." 

  
  
  


"....ya wouldn't?" Red looked at his brother incredulously. Edge would _never_ waste an opportunity to badger him over the littlest of things.

  
  
  


_He was planning something._

  
  
  
  


"NOT AT ALL," he stated, before a large, cocky smirk slowly etched itself on his skull. 

"IT JUST MEANS THAT POPPET WOULD HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO BE ENAMORED WITH _MY_ SUAVE APPEARANCE." 

  
  
  
  
  


……….

  
  
  


Red's eyes squinted. 

  
  
  
  
  


_this cheeky bastard._

  
  
  
  
  


"'s this'a challenge, boss?"

  
  
  


Edge scoffed. 

  
  


"AS IF A TRUE CHALLENGE COULD BE AS ONE-SIDED AS _THIS._ IT IS OBVIOUS THAT I WOULD BE THE BEST EMBELLISHED SKELETON BETWEEN US." 

  
  
  
  


Ooooh, Red could practically feel himself bristling. He's never backed down from a challenge, and he wasn't gonna start that today. 

  
  


"aight boss, yer on. i bet i could swoop kitten offa their feet faster than you can wit' m' sexy mug," he challenged, sliding a hand across his head to the back of his skull, like he was pushing back nonexistent hair out of his face, and gave a smirk. 

  
  
  


Edge hummed mockingly before making his way towards the stairs to get ready. 

"AS IF YOU COULD EVEN COMPARE YOURSELF TO MY PERFECTLY CHISELED COMPLEXION. GOOD LUCK CLEANING UP YOUR FILTH, BROTHER."

  
  


With those final words, he climbed the staircase to shower for his date training session. 

  
  
  
  
  


Papyrus gave a humorous chortle and looked back at Red, mirth in his eye lights. 

  
  


"SO. _DO YOU_ HAVE A PLAN TO WIN THAT CHALLENGE?" 

  
  
  
  


"heh", Red raised his arms high above his head, stretching widely, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and shuffled to one of the other spare bathrooms. 

"'didn't wanna upstage m' bro like dis, but he's left me no choice." 

  
  
  
  


He gave Papyrus a wicked shark grin over his shoulder. 

  
  


"gonna bust out tha _big guns_ , hehe." 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Edge gave himself yet another one over in the mirror with scrutiny eye lights, fixing the most minor of blemishes of his attire. 

  
  


He adjusted his suspenders that held up black pressed slacks once more, and tightened the necktie that accented his crimson dress shirt. Grabbing the leather gloves off the counter, he slid each one on his slender phalanges. He finalized the look by sliding on his pitch black suit jacket and placed a black fedora onto his skull. His black saddle oxford shoes glistened in the light, shined to perfection. 

  
  
  


_THERE,_ he thought to himself. _ABSOLUTELY FLAWLESS. POPPET WILL BE MOST IMPRESSED._

  
  
  
  


_LET'S SEE MY BROTHER BEAT_ THIS. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Oh, he could see it now: 

He'd swiftly conquer Scarlet in their training - _while looking absolutely magnificent -_ and there you would stand at the sidelines.

Your face would bear pure captivation of his sleek fashion and his stupendous victory, and he'd saunter in your direction saucily. 

You'd fling yourself into his arms and he'd pull you tight against him, dipping you low.

Your eyes would be _sparkling_ in affection and you'd say his name, _his true name,_ so sweetly, and he'd give in to your silent wish. 

He'd lean down your needy form, teeth inching closer and closer to your waiting lips - 

  
  
  
  
  
  


-loud knocking startled him out of his fantasy. 

  
  
  
  


"ey _princess,_ ya almost done in 'dere? ya know scarlet don't tolerate no tardiness." 

  
  
  
  
  


Edge grumbled darkly under his breath, straightening his cuffs one last time. 

  
  
  


_He Will_ Not _Ruin This Day For Me._

  
  
  


He opened the bathroom door at long last. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" _SON OF A_ **_BITCH_ ** _"_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Red's cheeky grin had never looked so punchable than it did in that very moment. He, too, adorned a black fedora, along with a crimson dress shirt tucked into pressed, pinstripe slacks, sleeves rolled up to reveal his thick, scarred bones. 

A black vest sat over the dress shirt, effectively tucking in a messily-tied black necktie. His saddle oxford shoes shined like onyx jewels. 

  
  
  
  


This motherfucker _stole his look._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Red could practically hear a kettle whistle, seeing the almost unbridled rage building higher and higher. His smirk widened.

  
  
  
  


"woop, well _this's_ embarrassin'. wardrobe malfunction, am’ i right?" 

  
  
  
  
  


"GO CHANGE _RIGHT NOW,_ " Edge's jaw clenched tight enough to crack his teeth.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Red threw a hand across his barrel chest, face contorted in faux hurt.

  
  
  


"why boss, ya _wound me._ 'ere i am, in mah sunday best, an' ya wan' me ta _change_? dun'cha know tha' this's mah only good 'first impression makin' ' outfit? how selfish," he tsked, shaking his head. 

  
  


" 'sides, dun' got tha' time - yer gonna be late. can't be havin' ya besmirchin' yer _pristine reputation,_ now, can we?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…..Edge shouldered his brother roughly as he pushed through the hallway, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. 

  
  
  
  
  


**_He. Will._ ** **Not.** **_Ruin. This. Day. For Me._ **

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Scarlet and Sakura were _not_ impressed with their fancy getup.

  
  


Scarlet shoved them around the large house to the backyard, not even letting them step through the house. Sakura shook her head in disappointment and disappeared into the house.

  
  


The backyard was mostly bare, used mainly as a personal training ground. The only things sitting outside the makeshift arena were a few stools and various dumbbells ranging in incredible sizes.

  
  
  
  
  


"Is there a good reason why the both of you numb skulls are dressed like _mafia bosses_?!!" She hissed loudly when they arrived in the middle of the yard.

  
  
  


"jus' _shootin' mah shot_ with impression' sweetheart," Red shrugged, cheeky smirk never leaving his face.

  
  
  


Edge scoffs and adjusts his cuffs again. "IT ISN'T MY FAULT THAT I'M FASHIONABLE." He pointedly didn't include his brother in his claim.

  
  
  


"And it didn't occur to either of you," she placed her webbed hands together, as if trying to keep herself from slapping them in the back of their skulls, "that maybe your stupid outdated 1930s gangster look might _intimidate_ Reader?" 

  
  
  
  


……..

  
  


_Fuck._

  
  
  
  
  


She raised a hand to pinch her almost nonexistent nose ridge, singular eye closed, and breathed slowly in clear irritation. 

  
  
  


"Well. It's too fuckin' late now. But you two better _pray_ that Reader doesn't freak out, cuz if they do - _you're leaving."_

  
  
  
  


...they begrudgingly gave curt nods in agreement. There's no point in pissing off their Mate's warden of caretakers, if they ever want to see them.

  
  


She grunted and stepped back roughly twenty feet and began stretching. "Time to start." 

  
  
  
  


Red smirked and stuffed his hands in his pinstripe pants pockets. 

  
  


"welp, you kids have fun - i'mma go mingle wit' swee-" 

  
  
  


"You can go ahead and plop your big ass in a chair, cuz you ain't leavin' till we're done here," she growled. 

  
  
  


He bared his fangs. 

  
  


"'scuse me?? why th' fuck should i stay 'round 'ere when sweetheart is waitin' on me 'n _there?"_

  
  
  


"You think I'm stupid enough to leave you alone with them?" She scoffed in incredulously in his direction. "Sakura may be keeping surveillance, but I'm playing bodyguard in case you fucknuts try anything funny. Now sit down, unless you wanna brawl, too." 

  
  
  
  


Red rolled his eye lights and dropped himself onto a nearby stool, the metal seat creaking under his sudden weight.

  
  


"jus' fuckin' get this shit o'er wit' already." 

  
  
  
  
  


Edge thought the same sentence as he took his stance, right arm thrown behind him, ready to summon his bone attack. 

  
  
  


_Let's Get This Shit Over With._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(I am _so bad_ at writing fight scenes, sorry. Eventually I might officially write one out, but today use your 

･ﾟ☆✧ _imaaaagination_ ･ﾟ☆✧ )

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The _millisecond_ Scarlet said they're done for the day, both of the bone brothers booked it across the yard to the house, practically ripping the door off its hinges. 

  
  
  


Scarlet only shook her head but followed after them at a calmer pace. 

  
  
  
  
  


Edge and Red skidded to a halt, only to brush themselves off and fix their clothing. 

  
  
  
  


"bet sweetheart's gonna throw themself int'a m' arms," Red sighed dreamily. 

  
  


Edge brushed invisible dust off his front, head held high in confidence. "WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT." 

  
  
  
  


And with that, they stepped into the living room quarters. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There you sat in all your lovely glory, chattering away with Sakura on the sofa over an anime. Edge's deep red scarf still wrapped around your neck, shoulders and even a bit of your face, completely dwarfing you. 

  
  


Your conversation was cut off short when Sakura didn't reply, looking over your shoulder at the two skeleton monsters. 

  
  
  


Confused as to why she stopped talking, you followed her gaze and turned yourself, eyes widening when they landed on the brothers.

  
  
  
  


Sakura stood up off the couch. 

  
  


"Reader, this is Edge and Red.. a _couple_ of your ...Soulmates." She resisted the urge to make a face at them and be mature. 

  
  
  
  


She stepped around them and to Scarlet's side, who didn't care too much to look mature and gave a heavy sneer. 

  
  


"We will not stay in the room with you, in order for you to properly bond. But rest assured, we _will_ be near." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The lady monsters hovered near for a few pregnant seconds before leaving up the staircase. 

  
  
  


……

  
  


A heavy blush grew on your cheeks as your eyes flickered between the brothers. Your eyes wandered their forms without your consent, taking in their .. interesting choice of clothing.   
  


They were  _ absolutely huge.  _ You never really had the chance to gawk at the taller one’s height when he sweeped you up, but  _ holy stars.  _ _   
_ _   
_ The tallest brother looked to be about a whopping 10 feet tall, as he peered down at you with a specific look in his eye lights. His brother next to him had to be at least 8 feet - not as tall as the other skeleton, but still,  _ damn. _

_  
__  
__…._

  
  
  
  
 _They looked_ **_good._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_  
_** You personally never cared for the old ‘gangster’ look, but these men completely pulled it off. You wouldn’t be surprised if they actually had a strap or pulled out thick cigars right then.  
  


  
  
You recognized the taller brother immediately - Edge, his name, was it? - his features being so distinct, it’s damn near possible not to, even in this handsome getup. You felt a sense of longing - you’ve _missed him._ _  
__  
_  
The second skeleton was new to you, however. He was nearly completely in contrast to his brother next to him, if it weren’t for his sharp teeth and sharper clothes. He was shorter (but still much, much taller than you) than him, and much wider. Where Edge’s bones seemed more lean, his were thick all around - looking nothing like a human skeleton.

... The look of his built and the roundness of his face seemed oddly familiar to you...... yet you couldn't for the life of you pinpoint _why._  


"H…. hello.. it's nice to meet you properly.." 

  
  
  
  


"l-likewise, sweetheart," Red muttered quietly, staring at you in awe. He felt saliva building inside his mouth, daring to drool.  
  
“th’ name’s red, kitten. s’a pleas’a ta’ finally meet ya’.”  
  
  


  
  


Edge leaned over slightly, eye lights peering softly into you. 

  
  
  


"Do You Remember Me, Poppet?" 

  
  
  


He nearly cooed when your nose twitched not unlike a rabbit's, his scent catching in your nose. 

You slowly lifted your arms up like a child, much like the first time you've encountered him. 

  
  
  


Edge wasted no time and scooped you into his arms and sat carefully in the space you had just occupied. 

  
  
  


"I.. I do," you murmured, hands fiddling with the folds of his dress coat, but not enough to wrinkle it. 

Your face managed to tuck itself into his neck, breathing deeply. 

  
  
  
  


_Ginger. After shave. Leather._

  
  
  
  


Edge shivered in delight at the feeling of your soft warm body pressed into his own, your weight acting as a comfort blanket, so calming. He ran a large hand up and down your back, the other placed on a plush thigh that straddled him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


You felt a weight sit next to you and Edge. You slowly pulled your face away from his neck and turned to observe the other skeleton. 

  
  
  
  


Red slowly reached up to caress your cheek gently, wary of his claws. 

  
  


...You leaned into the large hand and grasped the wrist gently, to keep it there. You couldn't wrap your hand around it. 

  
  
  


Red purred and leaned his skull closer to your head. 

  
  
  
  


"wanna take a good sniff, sweetheart?" 

  
  
  
  


Instead of answering, you leaned closer and tucked your face into his neck just like Edge, and inhaled slowly. 

  
  
  
  


_Chocolate. Motor oil. Campfire._

  
  
  
  


It was never something you'd expect to go well with each other, but they did wonderfully. You felt your body tingling pleasantly. 

  
  
  


"'S good…. g-good……." You hummed into his neck, nuzzling deeper. 

  
  


A rumbling purr vibrated his chest as he stroked your cheek lovingly, other hand coming up and delicately touching your hair. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


That's how the three of you stayed for a long while - you straddled on Edge's lap as he ran his palms gently over your curves, while your upper half leaning against Red's wide chest, face wedged into his neck while he stroked your hair and face delicately while the television played background noise.

  
  


Both lads completely leaned as close as possible to your flesh, eye sockets closed as they inhaled your own scent. 

  
  
  
  


_Spring rain. Freshly baked cake. Aloe vera._

  
  
  


How _intoxicating._

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, right," you suddenly straighten yourself upright, causing them to whine pitifully. You pulled at the crimson scarf that decorated your neck, looking at Edge. 

  
  


"Do you need this back?" 

  
  
  
  


...Edge gave a rather saucy smirk and hooked a clawed phalange into the cloth, tugging it down. 

  
  
  


"Nay, My Darling. You May Keep It Warm For Me For A Bit Longer." 

  
  


Once the scarf had been nearly pulled off your body, Edge placed his thumb over your throat, rubbing softly. 

  
  
  


"However, Perhaps We Should Keep It Off For The Time Being, Yes? We Wouldn't Want A Measly Cloth Blocking Your Intoxicating Aroma, Do We?" 

  
  
  


"We don't?" 

  
  
  


"we don't," Red conforms, curling a little bit of your hair around a claw,. "'d only get in tha' way." 

  
  
  
  


"Scent Us, My D-Darling. Lay Your Aroma Onto Us." Edge groaned softly, taking hold of one of your hands and placed it on top of his sternum. 

  
  
  
  


You felt yourself heat up at those words, but you were confused. "Scent you?" 

  
  
  
  
  


"scent us, kitten," Red urged desperately, grasping hold of your other hand and placing it on his own chest. 

  
  
  
  


"H-how?" 

  
  
  
  


"y-ya mark with intent, sweetheart. gotta really w-w-wanna put'a imprint on us." 

  
  
  
  


They both began curling around you, bones warming pleasantly. 

  
  
  


"...I thought only monsters could imprint?" Edge nuzzled his way into your neck, smelling deeply. Red could be felt tucking his face into your shoulder. 

  
  
  
  


"Anyone With A S-Soul Can Place Imp-p-print, Poppet." Edge's voice was muffled into your skin. 

"Monsters Are More Attuned W-With Our Souls, So You O-Only Hear About Monster Imprints." You felt the tiniest nibble on your neck.

  
  
  


"humans can do it, t-too. s'all in tha' intent of tha' act." 

  
  
  


Red ran his hands over your sides gently, face never leaving your shoulder. Edge gave the slightest of squeezes to your thighs that still straddled him, making you gasp lightly. 

  
  
  


The brothers both gave a little growl, pleased with that minuscule sound.

  
  
  
  


You felt warmed to your very core. The intimacy was so addicting, their individual scents swirling around your head and making you dizzy, but not uncomfortably so.

You moved your arms to have a hand on each brother's skull, succeeding in knocking over their fedoras and rubbing them gently. They only sighed and nuzzled themselves closer to your flesh. 

  
  


You felt so _needed_ in their embrace. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-And then you felt another set of arms wrap around your middle and pull you out of your skeleton cocoon. 

  
  
  
  


The reactions were instantaneous. 

  
  
  
  
  


Loud, beastly growls sounded behind you as Scarlet lifted you up and into her chest. Sakura stood silently to her side, hands clasped behind her back. 

  
  


"Time's up, creeps," Scarlet grunted over your head at the skeletons, who were hunched and ready to launch themselves into a fight. 

  
  
  
  


They opened their maws, ready to protest - 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone stopped their actions when you twisted yourself in Scarlet's hold and reached for Red. 

  
  
  


Faster than anyone in the room has ever seen him physically move, Red pulled you out of her arms and tucked you into his hold, delicately as if you were made of porcelain. He cradled you tightly against his large chest, one hand on the back of your head and another holding you up from the back of your thighs as you curled into him. He didn’t seem bothered in the slightest when you clutched at his dress shirt and coat to stay close.

  
  
  
  


Scarlet was baffled, and only a little hurt. 

"Reader??" 

  
  
  
  
  


"Imprint.." you tugged lightly at Red's loose tie. "I want….t-to imprint them." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Said skeletons gave the widest of grins on their skulls. Red planted his nose ridge into your hair once again and Edge scooted close, running his hand down your back in caress. 

  
  
  
  
  


...the feminine monsters sighed heavily. They knew this was going to happen sooner rather than later. 

  
  
  


"...Very well, then." Sakura nodded, trying not to let herself frown too harshly. 

  
  


"You need enough intent for the imprint to make its mark. Are you _absolutely positive_ that this is what y-" 

  
  
  


"Yes." Woops, hello there again. Calm the fuck down. 

  
  
  


Sakura and Scarlet couldn't help the smile that cracked their faces at your Soul's intensity. You gave a hearty blush. 

  
  
  
  


"Alright. Just know that this is not an official Soul Mark. That is ...well, in human terms, our marriage band, of sorts. It is permanent. 

"The Mate Imprint, however, isn't as permanent, but it can be if your intent is always there. If you lose interest in your partner, the scent can fade from their person." 

  
  
  
  


You nodded, still clutching to Red's jacket. He didn't mind, as he himself dug his sharp phalanges into your pants lightly as he held you. 

  
  


"So it's.. kinda like… being their date mate?" 

  
  
  


"....W-Well….. yeah, actually." 

  
  
  


You nodded again. This really seemed to be happening so fast. You barely knew them, and here you were, signing up to be their date mate. 

But the non logical part of you is saying how _right_ this feels. You may not personally know them enough, but your Soul certainly did. You can very well learn more about them along the way. 

  
  
  
  


_You wanted this._

  
  


_You wanted them to be yours, and you theirs._

  
  
  
  


Edge and Red both took a sharp intake as a wave of your scent washed over their bones like the coolest wave of water. 

  
  
  
  


_It was the most soothing sensation their dark, cold Souls had ever experienced._

  
  
  
  


They both sighed as if a heavy weight had lifted off their very Souls and tucked close to you, eye sockets closing. 

  
  
  
  


Once your Imprint was finished, they released their own onto you.

  
  
  
  
  


_Ginger, after shave, leather._

  
  
  
  


_Chocolate, motor oil, campfire._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You unknowingly let out a sweet sign and curled closer to the lads. 

  
  
  


They had finished, but still stuck close to you, silently basking in the tingly feeling. 

  
  
  
  
  


You were all suddenly reminded of your audience when Scarlet gave a cough. 

  
  


"Aight lovebones, it's late. You should head on out." 

  
  
  


….Red and Edge took their time in setting you down on your feet steadily. 

  
  


Edge sighed and grabbed his scarf that had been forgotten on the sofa, securely wrapping it around you. 

  
  
  


"..Remember To Take Good Care Of This For Me, Poppet," he murmured, leaning down and placed a toothed kiss on the top of your head, gloved thumb stroking over your round, red cheek. 

  
  


You nodded, pulling the hand on your cheek to your mouth and gave it a little kiss in the center of the palm. "I promise, Edge." 

  
  


He gazed down at you with affection, a red hue lighting his face a little.

  
  
  
  
  


Red leaned in and pulled his loose tie off his neck entirely, taking your hand and tying the strip of cloth around your wrist. 

  
  


"'s a lil' somethin' ta' 'member me by, kitten," he gave a little wink, brushing a few fly strands of hair out of your face. 

  
  
  


You took his hand and, just like you had done Edge, placed a soft kiss on his palm. 

  
  


"I'll keep it safe. Thank you, Red." 

  
  
  
  


Crimson brushed across his cheekbones. He raised a hand and scratched the back of his head bashfully. 

  
  


"'s nuthin', sweetheart." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It took a good amount of effort, but Sakura had finally managed to talk them into leaving, locking the door behind them. 

They were both proud of you for taking the step of getting close with two of your many Soulmates, and they celebrated by cracking open a tub of nice cream.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...You kept both the scarf and the necktie close to your person, and even slept with them in your arms, along with your deformed, wide cat plush, of course. 

  
  
  
  


You fell asleep, feeling content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imprinting
> 
> Scenting, or Imprints, or even Markings, are when the Soul recognizes a creature that they grow to be fond of and desire to make a connection with them, whether it be platonic, maternal, or mate material. It basically consists of the person(s) covering the creature in question with their own Soul scent and laying a soft claim over them, as a sort of label blanket. It's like saying "this is my friend" or "this here is my offspring". It lets other monsters (and humans, if they've developed the ability to sense it) know that the creature is under protection. Note that these imprints are never permanent and could fade, if not renewed every so often. 
> 
> \-- Platonic Imprints are friend prints placed when a monster (or human, but they don't realize they're doing it) enjoys someone's company to the point of forming a close bond to them. 
> 
> \-- Parental Imprints are when an older monster (or human) develop a moreover maternal protective feeling for the creature in question, basically tucking them under their wing and becoming very protective, like a parent. 
> 
> \-- Mate Imprints are when a monster (or human) decide they wish to be in a romantic relationship with one another, and lay their scent onto them. In a monster's sense, this is basically courting. 
> 
> \-- A Soul Marking, however, is completely permanent. It is the monster equivalent of marriage, "til death do us part". It is incredibly intimate and consists of touching Souls together, truly understand your counterparts' past, present, their thoughts and feelings, ect. It lays a permanent scent on the person, as because their Souls blanketed each other. You also gain the ability to have a sort of emotional string connection to your spouse - being able to feel hints of their emotions and thoughts (though not completely.)


	4. Author Note!

Heyo my lovelies! Sorry to disappoint you with this note, but it’s not a DDI update ;;;  
  


  
  


BUT DON’T FRET!! I’m still writing more! I’m still continuing the story!! (I have WAY TOO MANY ideas and fantasies written down in my notes to let this darn story fall 😤😤) 

  
  
I just wanted to update you guys and say, sorry for the delay. But, like I’ve mentioned before, I’m not a consistent author. It _will_ be written, but not timely. I’ve either been too busy to breathe or too depressed to move. 

With that being said, I completely understand if some of you stop reading because of my slowness.  
  
But if you stay, I thank you kindly! Every comment on this story makes my day to see that I’ve actually made someone happy :’)  
  
  


  
  


On a last note, I’m very thrilled that you all enjoy my… uh… kinda cheesy OOC romcom writing, and love cutie patootie Reader - but please remember that **Reader goes by they/them pronouns!**

  
I purposely did this so everyone, regardless of their gender, could enjoy this freely. Reader’s appearance is incredibly vague and completely up to you how you want to imagine them. The only physical appearance I give them is hair (length/color/style completely vague) and that they are rather heavy set/chubby (because honestly, thicc people need more love!!).

  
  
I _will_ say, however, that breasts will be mentioned. **Again, completely vague and don’t describe size. Reader could be well endowed or completely flat, it’s up to you!** **  
  
**

**  
**I say this because….. Okay, so I’m just gonna let it slip that all Papyrus personality skelles _love the tiddy,_ while our Sans personality lads _adore the badonkadonk._

 _  
__  
_Again, it’s all up to you, the viewers, on how you picture yourself in the story. Nothing will be specific.  
  
  


  
And when smut happens - it _will_ \- I’ll post two versions of the same chapter with phallus or vaginal genitalia.  
  


  
  


This story is supposed to be fun for everyone. And I sincerely hope everyone enjoys it and feels comfortable reading it!  
  
  
  
  
Love you guys 😘

(And uhhhhh if you want to, here's my tumblr! https://sedated-smiles.tumblr.com/ )


	5. Game Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me, lovelies. This one took a while to finish. 
> 
> **As a note: Looking over the story, I've noticed that I get a little too excited to start writing for characters that I kinda skim past a good portion of important descriptions to properly set the mood. So if any of you reread the story and see that there's more works and changes, that's why ;;; 
> 
> Sorry for the random tweaks - I reread my stuff a lot and try to make it better. 
> 
> **Second note: In this fic, the Horror AU is called the Scarce Clan since uh, well, I don't rightly believe the government would name them that ;;; 
> 
> I'd also like to add that I've made a tumblr blog for the story! You can follow it at https://dont-dimension-it.tumblr.com/ !! 
> 
> ***WARNING: This chapter has a little bit of self esteem thoughts***
> 
> (5,289 Words, 31 Pages)

_“Okay okay, last one, I_ promise _!”_

_  
_ _A long sigh escaped from her mouth, “Fine, only one more.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _He cleared his throat, a toothy grin stretched over his face. “Why did the scarecrow win an award?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Another sigh. “Why?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Because she was outstanding in her field!!”_

_  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Yue turned away from him to finish unloading her paperwork from the large file box, refusing to let Elijah see the tiny lift on her lips. “Absolutely horrible. Get out of my room.”_ _  
  
_

_  
_ _  
_ _Reader giggled from their place on Yue’s neatly tucked bed, completely messing it up with their happy wiggles. “I thought it was pretty good!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Elijah gasped and spun on his heel to face Reader, throwing a dramatic hand at them with a pointed index finger. “A believer! My one true fan!!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“One true fan! One true fan!” the child cheered excitedly, clapping their little hands together. Elijah wasted no time into scooping them up under his arm and twirling them around in dizzy circles._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Oh for the love of Ursa Major -_ you’re gonna break something!!” _Yue groaned. Having Reader in her room was one thing - they knew how to behave and mind themself. Having Elijah in there, however, was a whole nother story. The ball of energy only seemed to hype up her youngest sibling, thus causing havoc for her pristine room._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Aww Yue, we don’t mean ‘nothin by it,” he whined, propping Reader up on his shoulders. “We’re just so proud of ya! How many people in a lifetime can say that their sis won an award from astrology class, eh?”_  
  


  
“Astronomy, _you dork. Huge difference.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Meh, if you say so.”_

_  
_ _  
_ _..a second later, he began smirking and sat Reader back on the bed before putting his hands on his hips._ _  
  
_

_  
_ _  
_ _“Say, how do you organize a space party?”_

 _  
_ _  
_ _“Wh-?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Ya_ planet _!!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _“You prOMISED!!!!!”_

_  
__  
__Reader’s loud laughter followed him out the door Yue shoved him through._ _  
__  
_  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The very second the Fell brothers had stepped their classically dressed feet into the doorway of their shared home, all hell broke loose. 

  
  
  


“are you fucking serious??!” Sans slammed the quantum physics book he had been reading down on the coffee table, making it shudder under the force. He moved from lounging on the couch to sitting upright in seconds.  
  
“you _marked them?!”_

  
  
  


All other skeletons living in the home seemed to appear suddenly, if they weren’t already in the living room. 

  
  
  
  


Stretch, who had been previously stationed outside in the back patio for his evening smoke, ported himself in the area as soon as his nose cavity picked up a familiar lovely scent that outweighed his tobacco’s. Mutt, who had been with Stretch and bumming cigarettes off him, followed in suit. 

  
  


Papyrus, Blue, Crooks and Axe had stepped out of the kitchen at the aroma as well. Papyrus and Blue had been cooking everyone’s dinner and Crooks the dessert. Axe was…. Axe. He never strayed too far from the food source, and would constantly try to swipe a bite or two during their cooking sessions. 

Black was sitting in his special recliner - his throne that he had claimed and threatened everyone and anyone who dared to sit in it - reading the newspaper. Though he didn’t react as curiously as everyone else had, his claws tore into the thin papers and his shoulders hunched, lightly vibrating in silent fury.

  
  
  
  


“NATURALLY,” Edge scoffed, but didn’t suppress his rather gleeful smirk. “THEY CONSENTED AND WANTED OUR SCENTS. OF COURSE, WE OBLIGED.” 

  
  


“an’ ‘fore ya ask,” Red cut off Sans when he opened his mouth to speak, “ye, they knew wha’ they were doin’. we ‘splained it. so did und- _scarlet n’ sakura._ they understood. so ya can’t go an’ start shit.” 

  
  


“PRECISELY,” Edge followed Red’s claim coolly, eyeing the rather _softer_ version of his brother, practically daring the skeleton to start a scene. 

  
  
  
  


Sans gritted his teeth harshly and huffed air from his nose cavity. 

_of course you’d let them. they’re literally made for you._

….That still didn’t make him feel any better. He knew he was just riled up because in truth, he was jealous. He was jealous of missing the opportunity to meet the person he’s freaking Build-A-Bear _built_ for. He was jealous of his brother and him not being the first pair of skeletons to officially meet you, under the guidance of your claimed mothers.  
  


  
He was jealous of not being the first to _scent you,_ to have your Imprint sit on his bones. 

  
  
  


“..good for you,” he hissed and snatched his book off the table before porting away, most likely to his room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
The room’s silence was broken by Red and Edge’s loud guffaws. Red messily wiped a crimson tear from his socket as Edge held a large hand to his lower ribs.  
  
  


  
“LOOK AT THE MONGREL, THROWING A TANTRUM LIKE A PITIFUL ADOLESCENT! HOW FITTING.” 

  
  


“I BELIEVE THAT’S QUITE ENOUGH, EDGE.” Papyrus scolded, draping the dish towel he had brought from the kitchen over his radius.  
  
“MY BROTHER IS HAVING A RATHER… DIFFICULT TIME FIGURING OUT HIS EMOTIONS OVER THIS SURPRISING SITUATION. HE DOES NOT NEED YOU OR RED TO BELITTLE HIM.”  
  
  
  
  


“can you really blame him?” Stretch drawled out, pulling his smokes from his hoodie pocket and placing one between his teeth. 

  
“you came back from your meet n’ greet smelling like an angel threw up on you, then rub it in all our faces. to be honest with you, your face has never looked more punch able.” Blue stomped his way over to his brother and snatched the lighter in his hand before his cigarette lit. Stretch let out a small huff and stuck the stick back into the carton for another time. 

  
  
  


“UNFORTUNATELY, I’LL HAVE TO AGREE.” Black folded the practically shredded papers in his hands, completely useless to read now.  
  
“I WOULD LIKE NOTHING MORE THAN TO WRING OUT EVERY OUNCE OF MAGIC IN YOUR BONES RIGHT ABOUT NOW.”  
  
  


  
  
“cute. how’za ‘bout ya go ahead n’ try it?” Red’s shark grin grew devilish. 

  
  
  
  


Mutt casually walked over to his brother’s recliner and leaned an arm on it, looking over his brother’s head to mirror Red’s expression right back at him.  
  


  
“touch m’ brother an’ i’ll dunk ya lik’a basketball, twerp.”   
  
  
  
  
_“AS I WAS SAYING,”_ Papyrus emphasized, stomping a red boot on the ground when Red reared back, ready to launch himself at Mutt, “WE SHOULDN’T MOCK EACH OTHER OVER WHO HAD GOTTEN CLOSER TO OUR MATE. THEY ARE NOT A TROPHY TO WIN, AND I WILL NOT LET THEM BE TREATED AS SUCH.” 

  
  
  
Edge raised his chin. “NOBODY HAD SAID THEY WERE A TROPHY!”  
  
  
  
  


  
“Well You Are Certainly Implying It.”  
  


  
  
Everyone turned skulls in Crooks’s direction in mild shock. The tallest of the Scarce Clan skeletons - and really, in the entire house - was never a talkative fellow - neither of them really were. They were only ever seen whispering among themselves.  
  


  
So it gave the household a hearty surprise to hear him speak up so publicly.  
  
  


  
Crooks stood his ground, though, his worn and torn mittens balling at his side. “We Can Feel It, You Know. F-Feel You Parading The S-Scent.”  
  


  
“fer someone who says they don’t see their mate as a trophy, ya sure have’a funny way of showin’ it.” Axe backed his brother up, looking at the Fells with his permanent, terrifying grin. “Jus’ a prize, right? is that all they are to ya?”  
  
  


  
  
“ _o’ course not!!”_ Red sneered loudly, teeth bared. He felt sweat bead on his skull and his fists ball.  
  
“sweetheart means more ta’ us than that!!”  
  
  
“POPPET IS A DARLING AND WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING AS TRIVIAL AS A DAMNED PRIZE!!”  
  
  


  
  


Axe's single, bloated eyelight glowed threateningly. 

  
  


**"** _then quit fucking around and_ **_act like it."_ ** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
  
**

  
  
  


**  
** The pregnant silence was broken when someone’s ringtone began sounding. Almost simultaneously, everyone pulled their cellphones out. A surprised yet excited gasp sounded through someone’s teeth.  
  


  
  
  


It appears Sakura and Scarlet have chosen the next Clan of brothers. **  
** **  
** **  
  
**

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
“S-so. Will we be expecting you t-two tomorrow?” Sakura questioned, her voice sounding slightly tinny from the speaker. 

  
  
“yeah! yeah. we both have tomorrow off.” 

  
  
  
Stretch felt numerous pairs of eyelights bore unkindly into the back of his skull as he pressed the phone to his skull, hands slightly shaking from excitement.  
  
  
Blue practically leaped to his side like a gigantic puppy, gloved hands clutching tightly as he stared widely at his brother.  
  
  


  
….Stretch’s permanent smile widened a little wider and he gave a slight nod at his brother’s unspoken question.  
  
  


  
  


  
  
“..hH ….HHHHEEEEEEEEEEYEAAAAAAHHH!!!!” Thick arms thrusted into the air, Blue hopped in place like he’s just won a lifetime supply of taco ingredients. Every other skeleton didn’t look as pleased. Some grumbled and shuffled off to somewhere else while others sighed and continued doing the tasks they paused beforehand.  
  
  
  
“What was that??”  
  


  
  
“uh, nothin’. bro’s just a little.. excited, you know?” Stretch grinned to himself, sinking deeper into his spot on the couch and began tapping a phalange against his knee in a soft beat. 

  
_he’s not the only one._ _  
_ _  
  
_

_  
_ “Very well, then. We’ll be expecting you at 4’o’clock, sharp.” Sakura stated in finality. 

  
  
“IN - IN THE MORNING?” Blue had stopped bouncing around long enough to squish his skull next to his brother’s to hear the conversation clearer. Stretch winced slightly when their skulls were knocked together and leaned back the tiniest bit.  
  


  
“. . . “ A long, strained sigh sounded from the speaker - Stretch could picture the Fell Alphys rubbing her temples with a clawed hand. 

  
  
“ _No,_ Blue. In the afternoon, like a n-normal fucking person. We’ll see you then.” 

  
  
And with that, the she-monster hung up, probably to go fix herself a much needed cocktail.  
  


  
  
  
Stretch pocketed his phone back into his khakis shorts. Taking a shaky breath to stable himself, he slowly turned his head to make eye contact with his brother, who had been hunched next to him from the other side of the couch.  
  
  
  
“s-”  
  


  
  
“OH, PAPPY!!” Blue squealed in delight. Before he knew what was happening, Stretch found himself lifted into the air by thick blue gloves. Sans had hoisted his lanky, big ass brother over his head and spun in place. 

"MY PRINX AWAITS MY PRESENCE! _OUR_ PRESENCE, DEAR BROTHER! WAITING FOR THEIR DASHING SKELETON IN SHINING ARMOR TO SAVE THEM FROM THE DRAGON'S CASTLE!!" 

  
  


...Stretch snorted and flopped deadweight into his brother's embrace. Blue didn't seem to falter and still held him up like he weighed about as much as a throw pillow. 

  
  
  
  


"did you just call sakura and scarlet dragons? and admit to planning to abduct them?" 

  
  
  


Blue chuckled and threw his taller brother over a large shoulder like a potato sack and began trekking towards the kitchen. The smell of dinner wafted in the air - Papyrus must’ve finished it without Blue. How thoughtful!

  
  


"I SIMPLY DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, BROTHER. I SAID NO SUCH THING!"  
  
“hmmm, i could’a _swore_ y-” 

  
“NONSENSE!” Blue stepped into the kitchen and placed his brother in his favorite chair before heading to the cabinets and grabbing plates for everyone. Papyrus hummed while setting all the food out - meals in the household were practically feats. With so many huge monsters, it took a good amount of food to truly fill them up - _especially_ the Scarce Brothers.  
  


  
“And Even If Someone _Were_ To Bring Dove Home To Us, Hypothetically,” he murmured under his breath, setting the plates out, “It Wouldn’t Be Such A Hard Task To Take Down Any _Dragons_ That Stood In The Way - _Hypothetically._ ” 

  
  
Stretch raised a bone ridge. Papyrus turned to look over his wide shoulder at Blue, an incredulous look etched onto his face. 

  
  
With a quiet ‘mweheh’, Blue straightened his broad back and rubbed his gloves together, as if brushing off any dust that could have gathered on the shiny blue leather. 

  
  
“ _HYPOTHETICALLY,_ OF COURSE.”  
  
  
  


".. I THINK YOU _HYPOTHETICALLY_ NEED THERAPY." 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Sleep never came easily to Stretch. Of course, he'd have no trouble napping away through the day - like Sans, Red, Axe and Mutt - but the night was a little harder to accomplish. The night was harder to accomplish for _any_ of the aforementioned monsters. 

He took another long drag of his cigarette, the lit end being the only light in the dark room, save for the moonlight that seeped through the window glass. 

The window was opened halfway so as to release the smoke. He knew how much Blue hated him smoking in the house, but he didn't care for porting to the back patio at the moment. 

  
  


_tomorrow's the big day._

  
  


He took another drag. He had one arm propped under his skull, gaze staring up at the ceiling. 

He hadn't stopped thinking about you since the very second you've left his sight. 

He didn't doubt that the others hadn't, either. And who could blame them? 

  
  


Stretch placed a palm over his ribcage, sighing. The pain was still there, buzzing lightly. His Soul wasn't too pleased at being so close to its other half, only to be yanked away. 

  
  


But it'll stop tomorrow. It'll settle. 

  
  
  


He flicked the ashes into a full ashtray that sat on his cluttered nightstand. 

  
  
  
  


.. _Would you be bothered by his smoking? Would it make you sick?_

  
  
  
  


…..Stretch pressed the half gone cigarette into the tray, snuffing it out. 

  
  


...The Fells dressed up. Should he?

  
  
  


His eye lights flickered over to his partly opened closet. It was filled with messy piles of unwashed clothes and trash. 

  
  


He didn't have any fancy smancy to wear. The nicest attire he owned were a few button up shirts for his job. 

  
  
  


Should he wear one? Maybe with a tie? 

You apparently appreciate ties, since Red lent you his to help you adapt to his scent. 

  
  


He needs to find something to give you. 

  
  
  


The thought made him sit up. Scratching his sternum over his black tank top, he looked around his trash can of a room. 

  
  


What did he have to give you??

  
  
  


His fingers continued to scratch - _damn this buzzing-_

  
  
  


He glanced down at his chest and pulled at the fabric of his tank loosely. 

  
  
  
  
  


_...that could work._

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Blue was literally vibrating with excitement as he stared unblinking at his phone's clock. He sat on one end of the couch, hunched over the blue backpack in his lap. 

  
“what’s in the bag, bro?” Stretch inquired, leaning over the couch to get a peek at the backpack.  
  


  
Blue chuckled and held it up victoriously.  
  
  
“ONLY MY FINEST OF CONSOLES!! ONCE DOVE SEES MY MAGNIFICENT SKILLS IN GAMING, THEY’D BE SWOONED INTO MY ARMS! IT’S FOOLPROOF!!” 

  
  


“nice.” 

  
  
…………

  
  
“y’know, staring at the time ain’t gonna make it fly any faster, bro.”  
  
  
A large sigh of impatience released from Blue’s teeth. “I’M WELL AWARE, BUT I CANNOT HELP IT! I AM JUST SO DIDDLY DARN EXCITED!!”  
  
  
Stretch smiled lightly and patted his brother’s skull. “i know what you mean, bro.”  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
At long last, the hour struck 3:40, and Blue shot off the couch like a hellfire was lit under his pelvis.  
  
He snatched Stretch off a loveseat where he had been nervously waiting too but ended up falling asleep, tossing him over the shoulder.  
  
“AWAKE, DEAR BROTHER! OUR LOVELY AWAITS!!”  
  
  
“hhhh, k,” was his only response.  
  
  
And with that, Blue marched purposely out of the door, brother in arm. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“You said 4, right? That they’d be here by 4?” You sat curled at a window, peaking out of the curtains.  
  
Sakura chortled somewhere behind you, taking the laundry basket filled with folded clothes to another room. “Y-yes, dear. They’ll be here by 4.”  
  
  
You harrumphed a little and crawled onto the large sofa. They’re not late, per say, but you were just so _excited._ You couldn’t wait to meet all of the boys …. _your boys._  
  
  
You mentally squealed. 

  
  
_Your boys._ _  
_ _  
_ **_Your_ ** _boys._  
  
  
  
Lifting the tie wrapped around your wrist, you gave it a long sniff, humming.  
  
  
_Your boys._

  
  
  
  


"Did you hear me, Reader?" 

"Muh??" You were pulled out of your head by Sakura peering at you from behind the piles of clothes in her arms. 

  
  


"I s-said they're h-" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_F W A M_ **

  
  


"THE GREAT BLUE IS HERE!!" 

  
  
  


You nearly leaped out of your seat when a thick blue boot slammed the front door open. 

  
  
  


"D-dammit Blue! We have a _doorknob_!"

  
  
  


"to be fair, your wife did the same thing to our door."

  
  
  


"That's different! She's _cuter._ "

  
  
  
  


There stood a large skeleton, clad in a silver chest piece with shoulder pads. His pants were a deep navy and tucked neatly into his very saturated blue boots, which were the same shade as the gloves on his hands and the bandanna tied around his neck. He appeared to be the same height as Red was. 

The monster placed the other steadily on the marble flooring of the she-monsters' home. 

The second skeleton looked to be as tall as Edge, if he wasn't slouching, that is. His lanky limbs seemed nearly exaggerated. Hanging off his body was an orange hoodie, and the khaki shorts he wore only made the length of his legs seem that more dramatic. On his feet were untied orange converse sneakers, over crinkled socks. 

They were so _charming._

  
  
  


You couldn't seem to tear your eyes away from them.

  
  


Apparently, they couldn't, either. They stood stock still, mouths open, staring down at you. 

  
  
  
  


"Reader, this is Blue, and this is S-Stretch. Stretch, Blue, this is Reader." She waved a golden clawed hand and gestured to each skeleton. 

"Now I'll leave you to it. But remember: Scarlet and I are _right around the corner._ "

Nobody really paid attention as Sakura waddled away to continue her task.

  
  
  
  


"You're.." you murmured, eyes widening as you pointed at the wider, shorter skeleton. 

"Y…. you're BlueDude22, right? The gamer on TubeYou?? I w-watch your videos all the time!" 

  
  


You recognized that round faced, starry-eyed, gap toothed smile anywhere! _No wonder_ Red looked oddly familiar to you - you followed a copy version of him on social media! 

  
  
  
  
  


.. Slowly, a dazzling smile stretched wide into his face, round cheeks glowing a bright blue. The stars in his sockets glimmered. 

  
  


"wh...wHY _YES_ **_I AM_ ** _!!"_ He suddenly struck a dramatic pose, chest puffed in pride. 

  
  


He didn't hesitate to slide himself closer to you and take your hands in his. His hands were _huge!_

  
  


"It Is _Always_ A Pleasure Meeting Fans," he murmured, stroking a gloved thumb over your knuckles, "Especially One As Exquisite As _You_ , My Dove." 

  
  


You felt your cheeks _burn_ as you squeaked. What are the odds that one of your Soulmates is famous? And that you've already had a huge crush on him?? You felt faint in glee. 

  
  
  


He flashed that award-winning gap toothed smile again at your reaction and played with your fingers. _They're So Tiny… So Cute._

  
  
  
  


He hummed in delight before looking behind him. 

  
  


"COME ON NOW, DEAR BROTHER, DON'T BE SO SHY!" 

  
  
  
  
  


Stretch jerked in place. He.. couldn't move. Couldn't walk. Couldn't breathe - well, not like he needed to do the last one.

While his brother was instantly able to confront you with a dazzling smile and a charming personality, he was still glued in the place Blue sat him down. 

His eye lights stared at you… you and your cute hair… your cute red cheeks… your bashful smile… your _delicious curv_ -

  
  
  
  


"BROTHER?"

  
  


Orange sweat beaded on his skull. His legs trembled lightly. _god, i could use a smoke right about n-!!_

  
  
  


"ALRIGHT, UP WE GO."

  
  
  


Stretch found himself being picked up under his arms and held high by his brother, like a child holding a cat. The image wasn't too far off - he looked like Long Cat with the way Blue held him.

He was propped right in front of you, body stiff as a board as your gorgeous eyes gave him a once over.

  
  
  
  


_they're gonna be grossed out by me. they're gonna hate me. how the hell am i supposed to woo them?? they're so sexy. fuck. fuck fuck fuck. i should'a actually read blue's dating manual. fuuuuck._

  
  
  
  


He nearly convulsed on the spot when you delicately grabbed one of his long hands and squeezed it lightly, bringing it towards your face and giving it a tiny kiss on a knuckle. 

"H-hello, Stretch." You looked up at him _so sweetly. oh stars._

  
  
  
  


Hoo boy, you done did it now. You gave him affection. 

Something inside him snapped him out of his mental panic and released a flood of serotonin that he hadn't felt in _years._

  
  
  
  
  
  


"aw shit. you're mine now, honey."

  
  
  


"Wh-?"

  
  
  


Stretch pulled his hand away out of your grasp and instead wrapped his long arms around your soft midsection, hoisting you up. He nearly purred as he squished you close to him, feeling your cushiony warmth against his bones.

  
  
  


You gasped at the fast interaction but instantly responded in kind, wrapping your legs around his midsection and locking your arms behind his neck. 

  
  


"nyeheheh… you have a cute face, honey." He leaned his face down and nuzzled your soft cheek lightly against his nose cavity, humming lightly. 

  
  


You couldn't help but coo at the big cuddle bug and gave his cheekbone a smooch, making his face light up a brilliant orange.

  
  
  
  
  


Blue chuckled at his dear younger brother and squeezed behind the two of you, gathering all the pillows off the couch and into his thick arms. 

He then organized a comfy little pile on the floor, before taking his backpack off and pulling out a Switch. He continued to set up the console, plugging it into the massive television in the living room. 

  
  
  
  


"TADA!! COMFY GAME TIME!" He happily waved an arm out to gesture at the little set up.

  
  


You grinned at him from over Stretch's shoulder. "You mean I can watch you play?!"

  
  
  


"EVEN BETTER, DOVE," he smiles warmly back at you. _Your Excitement Is Too Precious!_

He pulled out the controllers and held one out. 

"I'D LIKE FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH ME, IF YOU LIKE." 

  
  
  
  


An exciting little 'scree' erupted from your mouth as you wiggled happily. Stretch tightened his hold, delighted to have a reason to squish you closer to him without seeming too needy. 

"Yes, please!"

  
  
  
  


He nodded and gestured to the cushion pile. Stretch nodded and walked over, carefully crawling on it. He gave your fluffy thighs a little squeeze before picking you off him and turning you around. He placed you right in front of him, back pressed to his ribcage. His lanky legs caged you in on each side of you. 

He kept his arms wrapped around you, squeezing gently. It made you giggle. 

  
  
  
  


_Molasses. Oranges. Dew grass._

  
  
  
  


Blue settled himself on the floor, laying on his back. Scooting backward, he laid his skull into your plush lap, making you blush red. 

  
  
  


_Lemon. Freshly washed clothes. Grapes._

  
  
  


He looked upward at you. 

  
  
  
  


"NOW I'M AWARE THAT EDGE AND RED HADN'T DONE _ANYTHING_ WHEN THEY WERE IN YOUR COMPANY, WHICH IS _BORING!_ SO I WANTED TO BOND WITH YOU WITH GAMES." He handed you a controller with a wink. 

You took it with a happy, crooked smile and watched as he started Mario Kart. 

  
  
  
  


As you and Blue played together, laughing and shouting in competition, Stretch nuzzled his face into your hair and gave a big inhale. _hooo boy._

His fingers flexed and ran over your tummy, making you yip in surprise and caused your kart to drive off the track.

"S-Stretch?" 

  
  
  
  


"m' sorry, lollipop. you're just so _soft_ ," his hands cupped your tummy and gave a gentle squeeze. 

  
  
  
  


You tensed a little. You've completely abandoned the race. 

  
  
  


"...Are.. you m-making fun of me?" You questioned quietly. 

  
  
  


You had.. plenty self esteem issues. Sakura and Scarlet always told you that you were absolutely lovely and hated when you talked bad about yourself. Sakura had let you know that she knew what you were going through, as she had self esteem issues as well. But she also began to care less about what others thought because Scarlet saw her as a goddess. 

You.. appreciated their words of encouragement, but you still felt _bad._

  
  
  


_If your own Soulmate things you're gross, that'll completely crumble your feelings._

  
  
  
  
  


" _absolutely_ **_not_ ** _."_ He quipped. A hand rose and touched your jaw, gently turning your head enough for you to meet his gaze

The gaze held no trace of malice or humor, but a flat seriousness. 

  
  
  


"you're the most attractive person i have ever had the privilege to even _see,_ honey. i'd never _dream_ of hurting you in any way."

  
  
  


His phalanges stroked from your jaw down to your neck, and back up again, making you shiver. 

He leaned in close and nuzzled his teeth against the shell of your ear. 

  
  
  


"i just couldn't stop myself from touching you because you're so _sexy_." 

  
  


A small gasp left your mouth when his teeth nipped your ear playfully. You felt yourself growing a little warm.

  
  
  


"do you want me to stop? i'll stop, honey. just say the word." His tone went serious again. He truly meant it - in no way would he push your boundaries and make you uncomfortable. 

  
  


..You liked the little touches he was giving you. It made you feel _nice. "_......No. Y-you can touch me."

  
  
  


A warm puff of air blew gently into your ear was your only response. The feeling gave you goosebumps and tickled in a pleasant way. 

  
  
  
  
  


You gasped louder when you felt another pair of sneaky hands stroke your lower thighs, just above your knees. 

  
  


Blue seemed to have stop the game entirely. He was now laying on his stomach and looking up at you with an odd twinkle in his sockets, petting your legs.

  
  
  
  
  


"May I Touch You As Well, My Prinx?" 

  
  
  
  


"Y-yes" you nodded, face growing hotter. 

  
  
  
  


He took no time to scoot closer and run his curious hands up and down your thighs. His sockets lidded, a blue color washing over his face.

  
  
  


"Oh… Oh My.. How Tender… How Soft.." 

  
  
  
  
  


"so soft," Stretch mumbled, tucking his face into the side of your neck and breathing in deeply. 

"so _sweet_ , mmm."

  
  
  
  


Blue splayed his fingers wide and gave your thighs a good squeeze, making the smallest of moans leave your throat. 

  
  
  
  


Both brothers growled in return. 

  
  
  
  


"Reader.. My Lovely Prinx," 

Blue nearly seemed out of breath as he sat up and scooted himself right up to you, a hand stroking your cheek and another still stroking your thigh.

"W-Would You Bestow On Us The Honor Of Receiving Y-your Glorious Scent?" 

  
  


"oh please, honey," Stretch whimpered softly, teeth pressed to your shoulder. 

"p-please. mark us. n' let us m-mark you. stars, please." 

  
  
  
  


You tugged Blue towards you by his bandana, accidentally choking him lightly.

  
  
  


_Oh My. He_ **_Really_ ** _Liked That._

  
  
  


When the burly man was pressed to your chest, you gently pulled his skull into the other side of your neck that Stretch wasn't occupying. 

  
  
  
  


"Please. Scent me. Give it t-to me." 

  
  
  
  
  


"God, Those Words Sound Sinfully _Delicious_ Coming From Your Lips." Blue groaned and nipped your skin.

  
  
  


" _fuck,_ lollipop, be careful with your words." You felt a cool wetness smear onto your skin and gasped - _had Stretch licked you?? It feels so_ **_tingly._ ** _Why does it feel so good?_

  
  
  
  


You felt the first wave wash over you, making your skin prickle in the best way possible. 

  
  
  


_Lemon. Freshly washed clothes. Grapes._

  
  
  
  


A sigh left your lips. It felt so _refreshing._

The tingles left, but came back when the next wave hit.

  
  
  


_Molasses. Oranges. Dew grass._

  
  
  


You scooted closer to Stretch, your bum knocking into his khaki covered pelvis and making him groan shakily and clutch you tighter. 

You also pulled Blue down onto you more firmly, wanting absolutely no space between you and your skeletons. Blue took a sharp intake of air through his nose cavity to collect himself. 

  
  
  


"M-my boys." You cooed, curling yourself into their embrace and releasing your own scent. The intent of releasing it was high with need.

  
  
  
  


_Spring rain. Freshly baked cake. Aloe vera._

  
  
  
  


The brothers groaned in pleasure as your mark washed over their bones. Skeletal hands groped and squeezed you with need, making your core warm. 

  
  
  
  


"th-that was…"

  
  
  


"...Utterly _Divine."_

  
  
  
  


You hummed in agreement, clutching onto the boys - _your_ boys. Stretch kisses your hair lovingly and Blue gently smooched your nose. 

  
  
  


You were all blanketed with content. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Aight, pack it in, nerds. Hit the road." 

Scarlet's rough voice made you all groan. She just laughed in retaliation. 

  
  
  
  


"but we just-"

  
  
  


"Beat it, string bean."

  
  
  
  
  


They begrudgingly stood up, Blue gently pulling you up from the pillows. 

"Oh, My Dove," Blue cooed lowly, eyes watering with blue magic. "I Long For The Day I Get To Wake Up With You In My Arms."

  
  
  
  


"Oi drama queen, ya just met them today!"

  
  
  


"Oh, come off it, Scar," you rolled your eyes but cupped Blue's face in your hands, "you banged Sakura the second you two met. She told me." 

  
  
  
  


_"DO I HAVE_ **_ANY_ ** _SECRETS LEFT OR DO Y'ALL READ MY FUCKING DIARY, TOO?!!"_

  
  
  
  


Stretch snickered and kissed your shoulder. 

"don't forget us too easy, lollipop."

  
  
  


With that being said, he tucked his hands on the bottom of his hoodie and pulled up - _he was freaking stripping._

  
  
  


"Uh whhh- uhh…" 

You couldn't form any coherent words as he tossed his hoodie aside. 

  
  


There he stood, a black tank top hanging off his bones _deliciously,_ giving you a tasty peek of collarbone and sternum. His long arms looked strong, despite being rather thin, compared to Blue. Without the hoodie, you could see his hipbones where his Khakis hung from.

  
  


You've never imagined yourself blushing over bones, but lo and behold, _here you are._

  
  
  
  


You felt like you were five seconds away from nose bleeding when he also slid the tank top off, exposing his entire top half.

Scarlet snickered at how red your face was. 

  
  
  


"here y' go, honey," he smirked, silently pleased that he could cause such a _cute reaction_ from you. He wanted to do _more._

  
  
  


You wordlessly took the top he handed to you, clutching it to your chest tightly. You couldn't speak but gave a nod in thanks.

  
  


He had to stop himself from up and stealing you away right there and then. 

  
  
  


Blue rolled his eye lights at his brother as he began tugging his hoodie back on. _He's Teasing My Poor Dove Too Much._

Blue pulled off his bandana and gently took your arm. He saw Red's tie around your wrist and decided to tie his cloth at your forearm. 

  
  
  


"There We Are, My Prinx" he cooed, stroking your cheek. "Now Remember To Take Care Of This For Me, Yes?"

  
  
  


You nodded, finally gaining your voice back. 

"I will. Thank you, Blue." 

  
  
  


He leaned down and kissed the top of your head. 

  
  
  
  


Stretch gave a soft 'nyeheheh' and took your chin in his fingers, making you look up at him.

"i'd say to take care of my shirt, but i got a hundred of 'em. how about you keep this one, yeah?"

  
  
  
  


You blushed and hugged the shirt tighter to your chest.

  
  
  


"Thank you, Stretch." 

  
  
  


He nodded and leaned low, smooching the side of your face and making you giggle. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Scarlet rushed them out - Blue packed his Switch away and a few more goodbyes were said before she threatened to kick their asses. 

  
  
  
  
  


You stared at the door longingly when they left, already missing them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


With a sigh, you glanced back at Scarlet cheekily.

  
  
  


"So...what's this I hear about a diary?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The fish lady's one good eye squinted at you. 

  
  


"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you, ya lil' brat." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That night, you curled up with your collection of clothing and nuzzled them deeply, familiarizing yourself with the different scents each held.

  
  
  


You propped your cat plush up on the side of your pillow before closing your eyes, and dreaming of bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Blue's job is out in the open!! Can you guys guess what everyone else's jobs are? =0w0= (I'm having way too much fun with this, omg)


	6. Cooking Date!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhheeeere it issss *tiredly waves hand at the chapter* yayyyyy
> 
> **This chapter contains: no smut, but slight oral fixation + drool kink
> 
> 7,178 Words, 44 Pages

_“Flour?”  
  
_

_“Check!”  
  
_

_“Butter?”  
_ _  
__  
__“Check!”  
  
_ _  
__“Eggs?”  
_ _  
__  
__“Checkity-check!”_

 _  
__  
  
_

_Micah scanned the worn, leather back notebook in his hands, flipping through yellowed pages and reading the loopy handwriting._

_  
__  
__Reader’s little hands stretched upward, egg crate in their careful grasp._

  
  
  


_He nodded a thanks and took the carton from them, placing it on the kitchen isle with all the other gathered ingredients._ _  
__  
  
_

_  
__“And for the main one - chocolate?”_

  
  
  


_“Ch- …. Uh..”_

_Little Reader searched inside the fridge, pushing fruits, snacks and beer bottles aside. They found an opened chocolate wrapper and pulled it out, closing the fridge door._

_They opened the wrapper all the way to reveal one singular square of chocolate._

  
  
  


_…….._

  
  
  


_They lifted it up for Micah to see._

  
  


_".....Check ..?"_

  
  
  
  


_A long, irritated sigh left Micah._

_"_ **_Aiden,_ ** _that sneaky little fucker."_

  
  
  
  


_Reader tilted their head to the side. "Fucker??"_

  
  
  
  


_Micah released a choked wheeze and lifted them off the ground._

_"Nope, no no no, don't you_ **_dare_ ** _say that in front of Yue!"_

  
  
  


_He knew that if word got out that he swore in front of the youngest sibling, she'd have his head on a silver platter._

  
  


_"This is our little secret, okay?"_

  
  
  


_The child's only response was to pinch their thumb and index finger together and slid them across their mouth, as if to slide a zipper._ _  
__  
__  
__He nodded in thanks before sitting them on the counter, next to the ingredients._

 _  
__  
__  
__“..Well, looks like we can’t make Yue a special chocolate celebration cake.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair, eyeing the ingredients._ _  
__  
__  
__  
__..Reader hummed thoughtfully, before leaning over the counter they sat on. Lifting their legs up, they pulled open a drawer. Reaching inside, their little hand shifted things around before pulling out a little bottle of vanilla extract._ _  
  
_

_  
__  
__“Yue likes vanilla cupcakes better,” they offered, raising the bottle to Micah._ _  
  
_

_  
__  
__His eyebrows raised. “How do you know that?”_

 _  
__  
__  
__“I share vanilla cupcakes with her all the time!”_ _  
__  
  
_

_  
__  
__..He hummed in thought, before settling his thoughts and nodding, taking the little bottle._ _  
__  
__  
__“Yeah, this could work! Good thinking, Readz.” He playfully ruffled their hair, causing them to squeal and swat him away._ _  
__  
  
_

_  
__  
__Suddenly, Reader’s nose began twitching. They looked rather perplexed._

  
  
  


_“Is something burning?”_ _  
__  
__  
__  
__Micah sweat dropped and whipped around in horror -- he couldn’t even see the food behind the thick smoke that clustered behind the glass window._ _  
__  
__Quickly sliding on his mittens, he yanked the oven door open. Thick tendrils of black smoke hissed from the opened door._

  
  


_Reader squeaked and tucked their heads into their shirt to cover their face -- the normal procedure for this common situation._

  
  


_Micah took a deep breath before diving into the darkness, snatching the sides of the pan and quickly pulled away with it in his grasp. Setting it on the stovetop, he rushed his way around the island kitchen to open every window._

  
  


_It took a full five minutes to completely air out the foggy kitchen. Micah groaned and slapped the dish rag he used to fan out the smoke down on the countertop._

  
  
  


_All it took was a glance to see how charred the food was._

  
  
  
  


_"AGAIN?? SERIOUSLY???!"_ _  
  
_

  
  


_He was an inspiring chef. He dreamt of cooking for the best of the best. He specialized in baking -- his desserts were to die for. His_ **_cooking_ ** _, on the other hand, could damn near_ **_make_ ** _someone die._ _  
  
_

  
  


_Micah peeled off the oven mitts from his hands and tossed them next to Reader, sighing in defeat._

  
  
  
  


_"Damn… I can't make anything right."_

  
  
  
  


_...Reader reached over and placed their small hand onto one of his, making him look at them in puzzlement._

  
  
  
  


_"You make the best sweets ever! They're my favorite treats!"_

  
  
  
  


_He let out a short laugh. "I guess, but my cooking ain't as tasty ….or edible. The only thing I can make is lasagna. "_

  
  
  


_They patted his hand. "Your lasagna is the best lasagna! And you can learn to make other foods, too -- I believe in you!"_

  
  
  


_..Micah's chest warmed at the pure support radiating from his youngest sibling. No matter how catastrophic his cooking turned out to be, Reader was always there on the sidelines, cheering him on. Encouraging him._

  
  


_He gave the child a big grin, and placed his hands on his hips._

  
  
  
  


_"Welp, looks like casserole is off tonight's menu."_

  
  
  
  


_"Lasagna?" They inquired, reaching down into another drawer and pulling a box of flattened noodles out._

  
  


_"Lasagna," he nodded, and began pulling out the required ingredients. He went ahead and placed a large bowl in front of the child, handing them the ingredients for the cupcakes._

  
  


_Reader had worked with him enough in the kitchen to have gained enough trust and experience to help bake._

  
  


_Micah himself strolled to the freezer and grabbed the meat to start letting it thaw out. He then pulled out a cutting board._

  
  
  


_"Alright, let's get started, then!"_

  
  


* * *

  
  


While Reader slept soundly in their bed, with their growing nest of scented items of their mates, Sakura and Scarlet still sat upright in their shared bed. 

  
  
  


Scarlet sighed and ran a webbed hand down her face, more than a little agitated. 

  
  
  


"Are we sure we should pick … _them_ next?" 

  
  
  


Sakura dog-eared a page in her book and closed it, placing it inside the nightstand drawer. 

  
  
  


“I know your concern, as I h-have also felt them,” she began, “yet we’ve all seen that the Scarce Clan survivors have made a m-miraculous recovery, given their history.”  
  
  


  
Scarlet nodded solemnly. It was true. When the Scarce Clan first emerged from Mt. Ebott, things were… rough, to say the least. It was quickly apparent that they had been experiencing starvation -- the monsters that survived were huge in comparison to the other clans. This was due to their Souls trying to accumulate enough spare magic to keep sustaining their bodies from completely dusting.  
  


  
Of course, most of the monsters from the clan… had failed in sustaining themselves, and ended up dusting, or too mentally incompetent to engage into modern society anymore. Those monsters were too far gone to be saved -- the government had attempted to give those monsters the help they truly required, but their magic completely overran their bodies and dusted themselves. 

  
  


The Scarce Clan Papyrus and Sans -- Crooks and Axe -- along with their Napstablook -- Polter -- and a few smaller monsters like a few froggits and moldsmal, were the only true survivors of the famine.  
  


  
They were issued mandatory therapy for the first three years of emerging. And, when they showed progress in being mentally stable, they were introduced into society. Some of them still required it, but Axe and Crooks had passed their mental exams and didn’t require the treatments anymore.  
  


  
They were, however, still given monster-magic anxiety pills, as needed. 

  
  
  


  
“I’m just...worried.” 

  
  


“I know, dear, but I wouldn’t have suggested them if I h-hadn’t seen their progress.”

  
  
  
“Are they safe? Like, _really_ safe?”  
  


  
“Completely.” Sakura nodded and ran her golden palms across the duvet, smoothing any wrinkles out of it. “I’ve researched their records fully. They are well functional, and they still have their medication on hand at all times.”

  
  
“..Alright. I mean, yeah. It’ll be fine. If anything, they’ll probably end up being super protective of Reader and become like their personal bodyguards.”  
  


  
“Exactly. Knowing their background, the probability of their instincts of being defensive towards their Soulmate is exceedingly extortionate.” 

  
  


Scarlet nods in satisfaction. Of course her incredibly smart wife would do thorough checks on the boys’ therapy files to determine their mental stability. She’s just as concerned for Reader as she was, after all. And the Scarce boys _were_ their mates, too. They couldn’t exactly keep them apart, or else the souls just might break. 

  
  
  


This … this will be good. For both parties. 

  
  


And if it _wasn’t,_ well… it looks like Scarlet might need to dust the house a bit, might need some cleaning.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Axe lowered his cellphone from the side of his skull it was pressed against once the call ended, staring unblinkingly at his brother. 

  
  
  
  


They both sat in Crook’s room, where they usually stayed -- Axe had his own room, of course, yet he preferred to keep close to his younger brother. It kept the anxious gnawing at the back of his skull at bay.

His brother didn’t mind it one bit, and in fact preferred it that way as well. He, too, felt anxious without the presence of his brother. So, they practically shared the room, even going as far as getting another bed and adding it to said room, so they can bunk together. 

  
  


Crooks stared at him as well, face stoic of any expression, as if waiting.

  
  
  


..Axe nodded, pocketing his phone into his shabby hoodie.  
  


  
  
“Oh ...Oh My..” his brother breathed out, placing a large hand over his chest. He couldn’t believe that they were next. In fact, he didn’t believe that Scarlet and Sakura would even allow them any access to you at all. 

  
  


“i know,” Axe sighed, shaking phalanges picking at the torn fuzz of his hood. His train of thought synced with his brother’s. Yet, he could barely contain his excitement. 

  
  
  


“T...Today?”

  
  


Another nod.

  
  
  
  


Another shaky exhale escaped Crook’s teeth. _Finally._ _  
__  
_  
  


* * *

  
  


“HAS ANYONE HEARD ANY WORD YET?” Papyrus inquired, wiping down the kitchen island. He, like many of his like personalities, enjoyed a pristine clean cooking and eating space, after all. 

  
  


Black only let go of his newspaper to lift his coffee mug, so as to allow Papyrus to scrub underneath it. “NEGATIVE. NEITHER I NOR MUTT HAVE RECEIVED ANY NOTIFICATION -- AND FROM THE SOUND OF IT, NEITHER HAD YOU TWO.”  
  
  


  
Papyrus sighed, not having the willpower to hide his disappointment.  
  


  
  
“YOU’D BE CORRECT IN ASSUMING SO.”  
  
  
  
Black grumbled underneath his breath and lifted the mug to his teeth, downing the bitter drink.

  
  
  
  
 _If Not Them, Then…_ _  
__  
__  
__  
__  
_He coughed, nearly choking on his coffee. He snapped his eyelights towards Papyrus, only to find that the skeleton in question had his brows raised in mild shock, seeming to have come to the same conclusion as he had.  
  
  
  
  
“Well Then,” Papyrus began carefully, hands slowing their task of cleaning, “...Of Course, There’s Nothing Wrong With Them, And They Are Stable Enough…”  
  
  


  
“...Indeed,” Back spoke, face now barren of any expression as he eyed the liquid in his mug. “They Have Certainly Proved That They Are Completely Functional Beings, Thus Being Adequate Enough To Be In Contact With Humans.”  
  
  


  
_Most Importantly,_ **_Their_ ** _Human._

  
  
  
  


“Of Course, Of Course,” Papyrus nodded stiffly, going back to focusing on cleaning.  
  
  
  


  
Black lowered his newspaper, placing it on the cleaned section of the table.  
  
“Do You Suppose They Would..”  
  
  


  
“No, No. I Believe In Them. They’ll Be Fine.” His eyes focused rather hard on his scrubbing hands.

  
  
  
To be honest, the household was still a little stiff when it came to the famine survivors. They were much, much bigger than themselves, their appearances much more rugged, their appetite nearly insatiable Of course, they completely understood their situation and provided the help and support they so dearly required. They’re partially their brothers, after all.

  
  
Yet, nobody could lie and say that they didn’t keep an eye on them -- for their safety, of course!! They’ve acknowledged that they are mentally healthy, indeed. But it never hurt to ...look out for them. 

  
  
They’re completely trustworthy. They’re sane. 

  
  
  
  


Papyrus’s jaws tightened.  
  
  


  
  
  
_But It Would Be Wise For Them To Be On Their Best Behavior, When Around His Precious Angel._

* * *

  
  
  


“Oh no, ohhhh nononooooo!!!” You skidded around in the kitchen, yanking your oven mitts on and diving towards the stove.  
  


  
The stovetop chicken and dumplings were completely ablaze, flames reaching nearly three feet tall from the pan. The fire began licking the bottom of the spice cabinets that hung above the stove. 

  
  


Screeching in panic, you ripped the pot off the stove.  
  
  
  


  
Your mind screamed.  
  
  
  


  
_You were standing in the kitchen, holding a flaming pot._ _  
  
_

**_  
_** **_DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!_ **

  
  
  
  
  


In an utter panic, you rushed towards the gigantic door that loomed in the kitchen that led outside. It wasn't the back door, but it’ll have to do.  
  
  
Kicking it open, you nyoomed out the door, pot lifted high above your head as you scuttled to the dry dirt backyard.  
  
  
“Nya!!” You threw the pot to the ground.  
  
  


  
……  
  


  
_It was still burning._

  
  
  


With a squawk, you grabbed the handle of the pot, lifting it back up, only to slam it right back onto the dry ground.  
  
Again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
  
  
 _why won’T IT GO OUT??????!!!!!!!!!_ _  
__  
__  
__  
_Without thinking, you desperately scanned the background, before your eyes fell on top of the shovel leaning against a few large fertilizer bags -- Scarlet had wanted to make a little vegetable garden on the side of the house, because her homegrown food is _“MUCH BETTER THAN THAT SHIT GROCERY STORES TRY TO SELL YA”._  
  
  
You ran across the field, snatched the shovel, and ran back to the fire that seemed to only grow in height.  
  
  
  


  
 _You owe Scarlet a new pot._ _  
__  
__  
  
_

With those final words whispering in your mind, you slammed the shovel on the charred food, absolutely beating the pan into a lumpy mess.  
  
  


  
It felt like an eternity, but the fire finally died out and left a pitch black pot and a singed ring in its wake. 

  
  
  


Sighing in relief, at long last, your shoulders drop, as did the blackened shovel.

..You felt a guilt blanket drape over your conscience. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Watcha cookin’, Readz?”  
  
  
  
  
Cold dread washed over your body, like someone had dumped an entire tub of ice water on you. With the speed of a snail, you slowly turned your head to the door you had kicked in.  
  
  
Sakura stood with her claws behind her body, an eyebrow raised. Looming behind her were more skeletons, whose eye sockets were practically bulging.  
  
  
  


  
You looked on, frozen in utter horror. Your face slowly burned a bright red. 

  
  


"I .." you began, feeling your bottom lip start to wobble but trying to force it not to, "I'm s…. I'm sorry…"

  
  
  
  


Sakura's eyebrows shot upward. She shuffled closer, not containing the light humorous tone she held. 

  
  


"Whatever for, dear?"

  
  
  


You carefully picked the beaten pot up, weakly showing it to her.

  
  
  
  


"I messed your pot up…"

  
  
  
  


"Reader, we can always p-purchase more pots-"

  
  
  


_"And I wasted food!!"_

  
  
  
  


The grip you had on the pot tightened enough for your knuckles to pale as you tried desperately not to cry.

  
  
  
  


Food was… a bit of a sensitive subject to you, in general. No, scratch that -- _wasting_ food was the sensitive subject. 

  
  


..You had lived a good portion of time where food was particularly hard to come by and afford. 

  
  
  


Wasting it was not an option. 

  
  
  


Wasting it felt like committing a _sin._

  
  
  
  
  


"It's alright, dear. It's-" 

  
  
  


"No, it's _not_ alright! I d ….I did it again! _I did it again!"_

  
  
  
  


Everything you tried to make ended in flames. You'd try so hard to create it, only to be ruined. 

  
  
  


The day you first smelled the boys, you had burnt the ramen you were making Sakura and Scarlet. You felt as terrible as you did now -- but, at least back then, the food wasn't completely wasted; it was malleable enough for Scarlet to mush together a funky little fish sculpture. 

  
  


_(She didn't care at all for arts and crafts -- you knew well that she only did it to make you feel better. ….It did, a little.)_

  
  
  
  


But there you stood, clutching onto the pot, head hung in shame. You could feel your eyes beginning to sting. 

  
  
  
  
  


And you nearly leaped three feet in the air when an incredibly large hand placed itself on your shoulder. The shock and guilt almost instantly died down when a soft purr erupted from above you.

  
You tilted your head back to try to steal a glimpse of whoever was soothing you, but you found that they were so tall, you’d have to break your neck!!

  
  
  
Almost sensing your thoughts, the person gently turned you to face them. You were met with an incredibly wide body adorned in an old, torn jacket that had way too many holes to be considered any protection from the cold anymore.  
  


  
The hand let go of your shoulder and, instead, grasped your hip, nearly covering it completely, The other hand matched it, and you found yourself being lifted higher and higher ….up to a rounded face.

  
  
  
You could tell that this skeleton was a Sans, with his general shape, but _why was he so much bigger????_ It completely baffled you.

  
  
The skeleton had a grin stretched across his face, but the teeth seemed thinner than the other skeletons ...much more intense. His right eye socket was completely empty of any light. It felt like staring into an endless void. The left socket, however, contained a shining red eyelight that nearly took up the entire hole, the light fuzzy around the edges. Yet the most eye catching feature on his skull was a large hole that sat north of the glowing socket. Poor thing must have gone through a lot.  
  
  
  


  
_Old books. Dead leaves. Maple syrup._   
  


  
  


  
“little lamb…” he crooned, lifting you higher enough to be able to nuzzle his nose ridge into your hair. His voice was crackly and deep, almost like a thunder rumble from miles away.  
  


  
  
“It Is.. Alright,” came another voice from close by. You turned your head to find the source of the creaky tune.

  
  
  
Your eyes met a skeleton that was a few inches taller than the wide one that held you, his form much more gangly and thin than even Stretch’s had been. Large round glasses sat on the ridge of his nose and were held up by little pieces of tape. His teeth were thin like his brothers, but much more crooked -- they had braces placed on them, appearing to be in the process of straightening themselves.  
  
  


  
 _Just how tall_ **_were_ ** _these guys??_

  
  
“We Understand Your Concern.”  
  
  


  
The Papyrus nodded at you, and gently wrapped his dramatically long, thin fingers around your wrist, removing the beaten pan from your grasp.  
  


  
  
Both he and his brother took a glance at the black, malformed brick that was stuck to the bottom. You began to feel another wave of embarrassment and guilt, but the skeleton holding you to his chest suddenly resumed his purring, chest rumbling underneath you. It soothed you to a tranquil state. 

You decided to lean your head against his collarbone, tucking just underneath his jaw. You could feel the vibrations even more clearly, like a little massage.

  
  
Placing a hand on top of the one that held one of your wrists, you too looked at the pot they both were eyeing.  
  


  
  
The shortest of the giants shuffled your weight into one of his arms completely, leaving one arm free. _Just how fucking strong are they?????_ _  
_  
Then, without warning, dropped his free hand into the pot, digging his claws in and ripping the charcoal brick out. Your jaw dropped when he lifted it to his mouth and _bit into it._ _  
  
_

_  
__Like it was as soft as bread._

  
  
  


His teeth sliced through it, perfectly in half. He handed the other half to his brother, who took it without question and threw it into his opened mouth, chewing it just as easily.  
  
  


  
Once he swallowed, the glasses wearing lad sent a smile at you.  
  


  
Most people would have probably found it horrifying, but you couldn’t stop the little hum inside of you, finding it utterly charming. 

  
  
  


“Thank You For The Snack, Little Bunny.”  
  


  
  
“Oh.. oh no! No no! I can make something much better than that for you!” You squawked. They deserved more than that mess. “Do… you like lasagna?” 

  
  
  


“we like any food, little lamb.” The skeleton who held you rumbled, rubbing your back kindly. His brother placed a giant hand against your cheek. It nearly cupped your whole head.

  
  
  
  


Just then, you heard Sakura call you, hadn’t moved from her place.

  
  
“Reader, these are your Scarce Clan mates, Axe and Crooks.”  
  
  
  


  
You felt the hands twitch at those words. You frowned. 

  
  


Pulling your head from underneath Axe’s jaw but keeping Crooks’s hand against your face by placing yours on top of it, you gave them both a look.  
  
  


  
“Those are… your names? They sound so _mean_ .”  
  
  


  
“..We Did Not Get The Privilege To Choose Our Names.” Crooks sighed, lights looking away in near embarrassment.  
  


  
Axe didn’t reply, but you did feel him pull you closer just the smallest bit.

  
  
  


You released Crooks’s hand from your face. His face fell even lower at the missing contact before feeling your little hand cup his jaw, making him look at you.  
  


  
  
He nearly gasped when he saw the soft, warm smile you wore.  
  
  
  


  
“Then… may I name you something else?”  
  
  
  
  
“like what?” Axe questioned carefully, hand stilling in its movement, almost nervous.  
  
  
  


  
You tugged Crooks’s face closer to yours, making his cheekbones dust a rusty red hue. You gave a generous sniff.  
  
  
  


  
_Apples. Banana bread. Spring flowers._

  
  
  
  


“Sweets,” you opened your eyes and smiled, stroking the pad of your thumb over his chin. “You smell sweet, and you’re a sweetie pie.”  
  
  
  
“N...Nyehehehe…” The hue grew thicker as he became rather bashful before your eyes.  
  
“I ...I Like That Very Much, Little Bunny.”  
  
  
  
  
“an’ me, little lamb?” Axe grabbed your attention back to him, lifting you higher until you were leveled face to face.

  
  
  
Reaching out, you cupped both your hands on his cheeks, rubbing them lightly.  
  
  
  


“... Ruben.”  
  
  
  
“ruben?”  
  
  
  
“Ruben.” You nodded, settling it. “Your cute eye light looks and shines like a ruby. You’re my ruby. My Ruben.”  
  


  
  
  
  
The lightest of red magic dusted his skull, smile twitching upward at the corners.  
  
  
  
Taking that as a confirmation that he approved of the name, you gave the hard cheeks a light squeeze of affection.  
  
  
  


  
“Now then. Let’s get cooking, yeah?”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"And then you just start layering." You dropped spoonfuls of the meat sauce in the bottom of the deep pan, spreading it out generously. "Next we add the noodles!"

  
  
  


Sweets nodded and pulled the cooked noodles out, carefully laying them side by side over the meat. 

  
  
  
  


"Great! And then th- _Ruben!"_

  
  
  
  


Ruben snapped his skull up, boney cheeks extended outwards. In his arm was the bowl of ricotta cheese, that he'd be sneakily shoveling into his mouth.

  
  
  
You puffed your cheeks out and pulled the bowl out of his arms. “You have to wait, okay?”  
  
  
  


  
..You never thought a skeleton could pout, but you learn new things everyday, they say.

  
  


He huffs in defeat. You nodded and began to make your way back to the kitchen island, when thick arms circled around you and lifted you high above the ground. You couldn’t help the squeak that escaped your lips.  
  
Ruben purred and nuzzled his face into your hair, walking you over to the table.  
  
  


  
You sighed, pretending to be irritated. “Really?”  
  


  
  
You felt him nod, a soft chuckle rumbling your entire back. “keeps me from reachin’ for food.”  
  
  


  
  
Cracking just the smile, you grabbed a spreader from next to the pan and spread the ricotta when Ruben bent low enough for you to do such. 

  
  
  


Sweets dutifully sprinkled on the mozzarella shreds when directed so, and the two of you repeated the layers until the pan was full. 

  
  


  
  
The pan was heavied with the pasta dish. You nodded -- at least there’s _one_ dish you can make.  
  
  
  


  
Sweets slid the pan in the preheated oven as per your directions, nearly cooing at you when you gleefully slapped your hands together.  
  
  
  
“And now we wait fifty minutes! Here, lemme set the timer.” You muttered and slid your phone from your pocket, doing so.  
  
  
  
  
Placing your phone back, you’ve suddenly become increasingly aware how the boys had suddenly gone much quieter. They’ve been idly chatting with you while you sat up the food, but now a pin could drop and you’d hear it loudly.  
  
  
Ruben was staring down at you from above, arms gently squeezing tighter. Sweets, too, seemed to have his eye lights locked onto your face. You’ve begun to feel self conscious. 

  
  


  
“Is.. is there something on my face?”  
  
  
  
Sweets was the first to respond, shuffling closer to you and his brother.  
  
  


  
“Yes, Actually.”  
  


  
Raising a thin arm up, his gloved hand reached towards your face slowly. With the thumb of his hand that jutted out of his holey gloves, he swiped it lightly across your cheek.  
  
Pulling it away enough for you to see that you had accidentally gotten some of the sauce on your face while making it.  
  
  
  
“Oh.” Your cheeks warmed in embarrassment, lightly chuckling. “Sorry, I get a little messy when c--!!”  
  
  
  
The same thumb pressed itself to your bottom lip, gently squishing against the plush. Sweets’s eyelights looked in a haze.  
  
  
  
Without even thinking, you opened your mouth more and sucked the large thumb in, it laying flat on top of your tongue.  
  
  
  
Both skeletons took a sharp inhale at the sight. Sweets’s face suddenly flushed a deep rust red.

  
  
  
“O-Oh My..”  
  
  
  
You felt your face heat as well, but couldn’t find it in yourself to hate the feeling of the phalange, nor the cute expression the tallest skeleton wore.

  
  
You flicked your tongue lightly, licking it of the sauce. Sweets gasped and scooted closer to your body, practically nuzzling his body against yours and his brother’s arms.  
  
  
You felt the arms around you shift until only one was holding you again. You were about to pull the finger out of your mouth to question, but you suddenly met another phalange in your face. It was much thicker than Sweet’s, despite being an index finger. It pressed gently but insistently against your lips.  
  


  
You felt more than heard the deep whine Ruben rumbled.  
  
  
  


  
Chest tightening pleasantly, your mouth opened even wider. The finger didn’t hesitate to wiggle itself in the warm wet heat, pressing against his brother’s thumb.  
  
  
Both skeletons released shared groans when you began licking their fingers earnestly, and sucking them in a little deeper.  
  
  
  
Sweets reached up with his spare hand and placed it in your hair, gently stroking it and ever so lightly pressing your face more against the invading fingers. Taking this as permission, you dipped your face lower and sucked the appendage deeper with a light _slurp._  
  
  
Ruben threw his head back lightly, releasing a soft growl in pleasure. The hand of the arm holding you spread the fingers out wider and carefully sunk into your flesh, squishing your fat.

  
  
  
Sweets suddenly bent even lower until his face was in front of your own. You could see his eyelights blown and fuzzy. They stood out from the deepened flush that ran across his nose ridge to the ends of his cheekbones. His braces-covered teeth clicked together lightly, chattering and chittering like a flustered bird.  
  
  
You gave him an affectionate look, running your tongue completely over the appendages -- giving both equal amounts of attention.  
  
  


  
“Ah...Hah ...Hnn..”  
  
  
His face inched even closer to yours. You felt the hand on top of your head leave, causing you to whine. Gently shushing you, Sweets raised a gloved finger under your chin.  
  
You suddenly became aware that you were, in fact, drooling down your chin.  
  


  
  
“May I, Little Bunny?” His head tilted, looking deep into your eyes for permission.  
  
  


  
You gave the slightest of nods, your teeth ever so lightly scraping the bone fingers still in your mouth. You could faintly hear Ruben stutter a moan from behind you.  
  
  
  


  
His gloved hand removed itself from your face and was replaced with his face, making your brows furrow in confusion. _Was he not going to wipe your-_ _  
_  
  


  
  
You jolted lightly in Ruben’s grasp when you felt something wet and sticky slide from under your jaw up to your chin. The feeling was so _otherworldly --_ it tingled like someone had placed poprocks against your flesh.  
  


  
  
_Sweets ….just licked you._

_  
__  
__  
_You shuttered pleasantly, moaning around the fingers. It felt _good._ Was their magic tingly? Are all of them tingly like this?  
  


  
_God, you hoped so._   
  


  
  
“So Exquisite." His voice cracked, just as shooken up as you were, and ran his rusty red tongue higher, to your bottom lip, before slowly pulling away, running the tongue over his teeth. He had a glazed expression, and ever so gently pulled his thumb out from your mouth.  
  
  


  
The three of you shuttered deeply at the light _pop_ that sounded as he did so.   
  
  
Making sure he still had your gaze, Sweets raised the thumb that was just in your mouth towards his own  
  
  


  
_and sucked the saliva off of it._ _  
__  
  
_

_  
__  
_  
“enjoying yourself, little lamb?” Ruben’s husky voice questioned, lightly nudging your head to one side by tugging you by his thumb, and tucked his face into your exposed neck.  
  
“i think you are -- we can smell how much you are~”  
  
  
  
You squeaked behind his finger, suddenly pressing your thighs together. You hadn’t even realized the effect they had on you -- you could feel the tightened coil that sat low in your belly.  
  
  
  
A muffled, raspy chuckle sounded from your neck. Ruben pulled his wettened thumb from out of your mouth, chuckling even more when you accidentally released the smallest whine.  
  
  
  
“I Believe…” Sweets’s hushed voice whispered to you, face still close. He gently knocked his forehead against his own in the most affectionate of head bonks. “That You Should Share Your Scent With Us, My Love.” 

  
  


“‘second that,” Ruben muttered, teeth softly scraping over your neck as he spoke. 

  
  
  


You bit your lip and reached for Sweets’s hand. It completely engulfed yours, almost four times larger than yours. Nonetheless, you gave his hand a soft squeeze.  
  
  


  
“Only if you give me yours.”

  
  
  


As soon as you finished that sentence, a sudden wave of scent wafted over your person. Ruben’s second arm wrapped itself around your frame once again, hands squeezing your fluff generously. He groaned at the plush softness that molded the shape of his fingers slightly.  
  
  


  
  
_Old books. Dead leaves. Maple syrup._

  
  
  


You sighed, absolutely pleased with the fall-like scent, and bent your arm around to gently pet the side of his skull with your free hand.  
  
  
One of the sweetest of all scents washed over your form next.

  
  
  
  


_Apples. Banana bread. Spring flowers._

  
  
  
  


Your hand squeezed Sweets’s, grinning up at him. He smiled a crooked grin back down at you and lowered once again, tucking his face on the other side of your neck, opposite of the one his brother took residence of. Waiting patiently. 

  
  
  


You petted the boys lovingly and released your own scent over them, soul pulsing pleasantly. 

  
  
  
  


Theirs pulsed just as pleasantly at the reciprocated wave, hands running over your flesh.  
  
  
  


  
“ssssoft.”  
  


  
  
“So Warm.. So Plush..”  
  


  
  
“ _perfect._ ” 

  
  
  


“ _Absolutely Divine.”_

  
  


Your eyes pricked lightly at the praise. It felt _so nice, to be cared for like this. For being praised, just for existing._

  
  
  


_  
_“Shhhh, My Love.” A large, thin hand rose and delicately wiped the tears that gathered in the corners of your eyes, before they even had the chance to fall.  
  
“You Are Much Too Breathtaking To Be Unloved.”

  
  
  
“H-how did-”

  
  
  
  
“yer soul is practically humming it, lamb.” A wide hand stroked your tummy, giving it a loving squeeze.  
  
  
  
  


  
“..Ah.” You blushed with both embarrassment and bashfulness.   
  
  
  
  
Stroking their bones still, your eyes flickered to the fish-shaped clock that hung above the sink. You still had plenty of time.  
  
  
  
“....Would.. You guys like dessert?” 

  
  
  
  


  
You’ve suddenly felt light tingles of drool drip on your shoulders, feeling bones heat up your body deliciously. 

  
  
  


_“I meant cupcakes, you horndogs.”_

  
  
  
  


….

  
  
  
  


Pouting, their bones simmered down to the temperature they were before, lightly grumbling into your flesh. 

  
  
  
  


“What Kind Of Cupcakes, Little Bunny?”

  
  
  
“Choc-” … you began, but stopped. Taking a moment…. you shook your head.  
  
  


  
  


  
  
“ _Vanilla_. Vanilla cupcakes.” 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


You were pleasantly shocked when Sweets took a stronger approach to adding the ingredients, as if he knew exactly what he was doing. You didn’t have to navigate him through the task, not once! You were honestly more than impressed.

  
  
  


“oh yeah, my bro is a wiz in baking,” Ruben boasted proudly, the chair he had dragged a while ago next to the island creaking under his weight as he sneakily swiped a finger into the batter. He still kept you in his hold, you placed comfily on his lap. 

  
“he even sells ‘em sometimes. totally makes bank.” 

  
  


  
  


“No kidding! You’re amazing at this, Sweets!” You beamed at the skeleton that was carefully maneuvering around the much-too-small-for-a-monster-his-size kitchen, trying desperately to hide his bashful blush.  
  
“Where do you sell them?”  
  
  
  
“..Fundraisers, Mostly,” he mumbled shyly, pulling the batter away from his snoopy brother. “I Don’t Uh… Sell Them In Person, However.”  
  
  


  
  
“What do you mean?” Your head tilted in confusion.  
  
  
  
Sweets poured the sticky batter in the cupcake pins with utmost care. The second oven beeped, notifying that it was preheated.  
  
  
“People Are Rather Fearful Of My Appearance.. I Cannot Sell Them Myself Without Frightening Customers Away. Blue Does It In My Wake, Though. He’s Very Popular With Both Monsters And Humans Alike.” 

  
  


While he explained, you could feel Ruben grip you more, anger swiftly irritating his scent. You patted his tummy in understandment ( _Skeletons have TUMMIES?? You’ll have to investigate this further,_ you mentally pinned that for later).  
  
  


  
“Well.. that’s just mean!!” You huffed, face heating in anger. “They don’t know how sweet you are! You’re a cutie pie! You’re _my_ cutie pie!”  
  
  


His skull flushed darker. He swiftly turned around to place the pan into the oven, as to hide his flustered appearance.  
  
Ruben hummed in approval, his grip loosening to a light squeeze to your thigh, relishing in the way it gave easily to his bones. 

  
  
  


  
“baking is his hobby, though. his real job is writin’.”  
  
  
“Oh, you’re an author, too? What other talents are you hiding from me, Sweets?” You teased, setting your head against Ruben’s ribs, making him purr lightly and drop a hand down to lightly scratch at your scalp.  
  
 _Oooohohohoooo, that felt noice_. 

  
  
  


The skeleton turned back around after setting the oven, brushing his gloves onto his ragged sweater. _  
__  
  
_

  
“I Am… An Author.. I Write Multi Genre Novels.”

  
  
  
  
“and they’re _great_ ,” Rube continued boasting. He’s _so proud_ of his little bro.

  
  
  
“i own ‘em all -- _stowaway, midnight summers, adventurous--”_

 _  
_  
  
  
“- _Taverns?_ ” You finished, eyes wide.

  
  
  
  
“yea, ‘xactly! an’ a few others--”  
  


  
  
  


  
“Hold up, _hold up,”_ you shushed him, pushing your palm up against his teeth. You shivered when he licked it, tingles sparking lightly on your flesh, but you had more important matters at hand.  
  


  
  
  
You whipped your other hand at Sweets, pointing him in accusation.  
  
  
  
“Is your author pen name P. Serif??”   
  
  
  


  
His bonebrows lifted in shock.

  
  
“Wh.. Why Yes, It Is.”  
  
  
  
  
……. 

  
  
  
“Ho. Lee. _Shit._ ”  
  


You leaped out of Ruben’s lap, making him whine lightly. Your stance was wide, staring up at Sweets with an utter shocked expression, slack jawed.  
  
  
“ _Ho. Lee._ **_Shiiiittt._ **” 

  
  
  


  
“Bunny?” A bead of sweat ran down his skull. _Did He Say Something Wrong??_ _  
__  
__  
__  
__  
_His worry spiked when you suddenly darted out the kitchen in a frenzy.  
  
  


  
He shot a scared look at his brother. Ruben looked heavily concerned, but could only offer his brother a shrug in confusion -- he was just as lost as he was.  
  
  
  
  
As quick as you left, you ran into the kitchen to a screeching halt, panting lightly. Sweets suddenly found a thick book thrusted into his direction. If he had been bent over, it would have almost touched his face.  
  
  
  
He instantly noticed the cover of the novel -- he had commissioned Mutt to draw it for him. _Midnight Summers_ was scrolled across the top, with his name written significantly smaller at the bottom of the cover.  
  


  
  
Your eyes stole his attention as they peeked over the book -- they were _sparkling in adoration._

 _  
__  
__His soul thrummed loudly._ _  
  
_

_  
__  
_“You’re P. Serif,” you panted, eyes as bright as your cheeks.

  
  


  
“ _You’re my favorite author!!!”_  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Both the lasagna and the cupcakes sat on the tops of the stoves, slowly cooling. More than once, you’ve had to smack Ruben’s sneaky hands away from them, not wanting him to get burned.  
  
  


  
Sweets’s cheeks still burned brightly as you held his hand, a giddy smile plastered on your face, still star struck.  
  
  
  
He couldn’t believe that he’d impressed you so much. It made him melt inside, his low ego inflating brightly.  
  
  
  
  
Once cooled, you and Sweet swirled on the frosting on the mini cakes and sat the servings of lasagna on plates.

  
  
  
You weren’t shocked to see their plates piled high as mountains.

  
  
You were shocked, however, when Sweets tried to pile yours just as high. You grasped his wrist.

  
  
  
  
“I, uh. I can’t eat that much, hun.”  
  
  
  
He looked down at you in question, frowning lightly.  
  
  
  


  
“But You Need The Food, My Love. We Cannot Let You Go Hungry.”  
  
  


  
“ _you’ll_ **_never_ ** _go hungry ever again. not with us around,_ ” Ruben agreed, setting the heavy plates on the table. You were damn near afraid that the porcelain plates would crack under the weight of the food.  
  


  
  
  
“I appreciate the gesture, I really do! But I can’t stomach this much food -- it’ll make me sick and it’ll hurt.”   
  


  
  
Apparently that was the right thing to say, because Sweets instantly took the spatula and scooped a small mount off the plate and back into the pan, looking back at you.  
  
  


  
You smiled, but shook your head.  
  


  
“Still too much.”

  
  
  
Frowning more, he scooped another mount off the plate. He looked at you again, singular eyeridge raised.  
  
  


  
“Little more, dear.”  
  
  
  


  
...He huffed and scooped off more. His teeth were in a pout. He eyed you, almost accusingly.  
  


  
  
You snorted at his dose of sass and took the plate. “Perfect. Thank you.”  
  
  
  


  
He grumbled behind you as you walked to the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
The dinner you all shared was incredibly messy, to say the least. As you ate your food, your boys inhaled theirs like vacuums. It wasn’t much longer until they moved to the cupcakes, absolutely demolishing them.  
  
  
When you all finished, they were completely covered in sauce and cheese like infants.  
  
  


  
  
“Alright, time’s up g-- … uh..”

  
  
Scarlet’s eye bulged as she took in the skeletons. They paid no mind whatsoever and continued cleaning their plates -- _literally_ cleaning their plates with their tongues. Ruben took yours and cleaned it, too.  
  
  


“...Alright, then. Make sure you, uh ….. well, Sakura is waiting to take you home, so..”

  
  
  
… she walked out awkwardly, not wanting to be in the dining room anymore.

  
  
  
  
Chuckling, you grabbed a clean washrag from under the kitchen sink and rinsed in in warm water before closing in on the messy boys.  
  
  
  
“Alright, alright. C’mere, you.” You took Ruben’s hoodie in your fist and pulled him down. His face warmed at you doing so. 

  
  
  
  
You gently washed his face, cooing at him the entire time with light badgering.  
  
  
  
“Goodness, look at you both. So messy. Completely lost in the sauce. So sticky. You’re lucky you’re cuties.” 

  
  
  
  
You released the flustered baby and tugged the other baby down, doing the same to him. Sweets let out soft, flustered ‘nyehs’ as you did so.  
  
  
  
Letting him go, you straightened their clothing to the best of your ability. “Alright, I suppose I have to let you both go, now.”

  
  
  
  
They released simultaneous whines but nodded, faces downcasted.

  
  
  
Sweets hummed and pulled a glove off of his hand. Taking your own hand, he tied it around your wrist. You snorted. The glove was so big, he couldn’t put it on your hand.

  
  
“..I Might Require New Gloves Soon,” he blushed, index fingers tapping together shyly. “You May Keep This, If You Wish.”  
  
  
  
You pulled the cloth close to your chest, nodding brightly.  
  
  
“I will. Thank you, Sweets!”  
  
  
  
  
“Nyeheh..” he dropped his skull close to your face and gently knocked his forehead to yours. You cooed and scratched his jaw lightly, making him hum pleasantly.

  
  
  
A ripping sound jerked you away.

  
  
  
To your side stood Ruben with a patch of stained cloth in his hand, his jacket baring a big new hole. You raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
  
  
He simply shrugged. “don’ have anything else to give you, cupcake.”  
  
  
  
You giggled and took the cloth, rubbing it to your cheek.  
  
  


  
“I love it regardless. Thank you, Ruben.”

  
  
  
  
  
“..’s nothin’.” He glowed a dark red, large eyelight looking away from you as he scratched the back of his skull.

  
  
  
  
“...Oh!” You pulled away and took the pan of lasagna off the stove, wrapping it in plastic wrap.  
  
  
  
  
“I figured, since there’s so much left, you can share this with the others!”  
  
  
  


  
..The brothers gave each other a look. Really, the entire pan would have been demolished completely, but they silently agreed to leave you plenty enough to still feast on for later.  
  


  
Yet, here you were, shining those big beautiful eyes at them expectantly, being all kind and shit.  
  


  
  
  
  
_well fuck. can’t say no to that face._

_  
__  
__  
__  
__  
_Sweets held in a disappointed sigh and took the pan.  
  
  
“You better share!” You warned halfheartedly, pointing an accusing finger at them.  
  
  
  
  
They groaned.

 _  
__  
__  
__  
__well_ **_fuck._ **

  
  
  


**  
****“** do we _have--”_ _  
__  
  
_

_  
__  
_“Yes. It’s only fair.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The living room was filled with every skeleton except Sans. They had been waiting impatiently for the Scarce Clan to return.  
  
  
The front door opened, instantly gaining the attention of everyone. The gigantic brothers stepped in with the brightest faces anyone had ever seen them have.  
  
  
  
  
Sweets lifted the lasagna pan proudly.  
  
  
  
“they made us lasagna.” Ruben beamed.  
  


  
  
  
They were suddenly swarmed by the skeleton army, grabby hands leaping and trying to snatch the pan.

  
  
  
  
“WELL, SHARE THEN!!”  
  
  
  
“c’mon, don’t be a tease.”  
  
  
  
“IT _MUST_ BE DELICIOUS IF MY DOVE MADE IT!! I GOTTA TRY IT!”

  
  
  
  
  
Snorting, Ruben teleported to the kitchen and sat the dish on the table.

  
  
  
  
  
For once, it wasn’t he and his brother who scurried into the kitchen.

  
  
  
“You Should All Be Lucky,” Sweets stated casually, walking calmly after the herd clustered into the kitchen. “We Would Have Eaten The Entire Pan, If It Weren’t For Our Bunny Telling Us To Share It With You All.”  
  
  
  
  
He and Ruben were completely ignored as plates were passed around, along with silverware.  
  
  
  
  
  
Edge was the one to slam his hands onto the table, settling the ruckus as everyone eyed him annoyingly.

  
  
  
  
  
“I SHOULD GET THE FIRST BITE -- I AM, AFTER ALL, THE GREATEST LASAGNA CONNOISSEUR.” 

  
  
  
  
Everyone snorted and rolled their eyelights, but allowed him to go first. Might as well -- he can be such the drama queen when he doesn’t get his way.  
  
  
  
  
Edge took the spatula and served himself a piece.

  
  
  
  
“NOW, AS MUCH AS I ADORE MY LITTLE POPPET, I’M SURE I CAN TEACH THEM A THING OR TWO ABOUT MAKING THE BEST POSSIBLE LASAGNA DISH,” his chest puffed, taking a forkful and sliding it between his sharp teeth.

  
  
  
His eyes practically bulged in utmost shock. He dropped the fork, letting it clatter loudly against the plate.

  
  
  
  
“SO? IS IT BAD OR SOMETHING??” Blue huffed impatiently, but couldn’t help being intrigued by the dramatic skeleton’s reaction.

  
  
  
  
“......” 

  
  
  
He snatched the fork up and stabbed a large piece onto it.  
  
  
  


  
For the first time ever, everyone witnessed his eyelights shift to stars.

  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s Fucking _Delicious._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mun doesn't like wasting food due to some... questionable upbringings ;w;

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rainbow Dimension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785279) by [TheGreatTigerGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTigerGoddess/pseuds/TheGreatTigerGoddess)




End file.
